Generation Nemesis
by Nukem999
Summary: A story that follows Jinx and her friends through out the HIVE academy. Discovering Cyborg, Brother Blood, secret spies, and a mysterious boy stalking Jinx. Takes place during season 3.
1. Prolouge

Generation Nemesis

Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's note: This story takes place over and during the events that transpired in the Teen Titan episodes "Deception" and "Wavelength".

The Past

The tiny room weighed deep in the belly of shadows; a never ending sea of darkness surrounds, and captivates the tiny little room. Brief blades of light shined down upon the suffocating darkness that clouded all existence from sight. Such was the case for the 3 figures, who sat sheepishly inside the dark room. A girl and two boys, three children who had been placed there by a dark and devious master. Their names? Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

Three of the (ahem) former top ranking graduates at the super villain school known as the HIVE academy. A secret, criminal training center that prepares, and educates super powered individuals into a future filled with crime and destruction. The pale faced Jinx stared sadly at the ground, her pink eyes literally choking on her own depression. Gizmo simply crossed his arms and silently cursed, while Mammoth yawned and tried to pass the time.

A dark door opened up, a great beam of light emerged. The Terrible trio turned to see a shadow, looming above them.

The shadow's voice echoed "It's time, everyone out, now".

* * *

_Very impressive, truly. But obstacle courses and robots can only prove so much……_

_My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world……  
_

_

* * *

_

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were lead out of the dark containment cell into a brightly colored hallway. Gold yellow and dark royal blue lined the hallway's designs. The students were inside the HIVE academy. A golden armored recruit led the three students down the hallway, stopping at a large door. Gizmo gulped a bit, fearfully dreading who stood behind that door.

The recruit nodded "The head master will see you now".

Jinx bit her lip nervously "Well guys, here goes".

Mammoth gulped "Do we have to?".

Gizmo hung his head down "Just shut up, and let's just get this over with.

* * *

_If you're students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam……_

_Destroy the Teen Titans……and then we'll talk……_

_

* * *

_

The door opened and the students entered the massive room. At first there was only darkness, but only at first. Lights flashed on, the room was dark red on all sides, bursting with dozens of video monitors and TV screens. A dark shadow stood in the center, the Trio had a bad feeling about who that was.

"Headmistress, uh you called for us?" Gizmo cautiously asked.

The figure said nothing.

Gizmo frowned "Look I know you're pissed off about our mission and all, but it wasn't out fault. It was those toe sucking, junk scarfing, barf brains the Titans, and they tricked us".

Mammoth nodded "Yeah, they got the jump on us".

Jinx added "Give us one more chance Headmistress we can".

The figure appeared in the light, it was a man, not a woman. He was tall, skeletal in appearance, hair was grey and pointy on the sides of his head. The man sported a white robe with a golden, Egyptian style jackal face designed on the robe's center. The trio all gasped in surprise.

The dark girl blinked "You're not the head mistress".

The man frowned "For once you are correct. I'm not the head mistress, I am the head MASTER, but you can call me Brother Blood".

The trio blinked in confusion, wondering where there old master had gone to. Gizmo was already growling at this new development.

Gizmo growled "Hey what's the pit sniffing big deal? Where the hell is the head mistress and why the gunk stuffing slag are you here?".

Glaring, blood red eyes flashed and Gizmo's throat was suddenly being crushed by a tight powerful force. Jinx and Mammoth gasped before they too felt the stinging pains of the psychic attack. The trio's legs wiggled helplessly off the ground as they were being levitated and choked.

Blood replied "I'm here because you three are exactly like you're head mistress, complete and utter FAILURES! The HIVE academy believed that you're mistress wasn't working out. So she became……oh let's just say expendable. Now I'm in charge, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?".

The trio frantically squeaked "No, no, no".

The wicked teacher smiled and snapped his fingers, releasing the trio from his psychic hold.

Blood smiled wickedly "Excellent, I'm so glad to hear that. From here on in, I will assume complete control over everything involving any and all operations pertaining to the HIVE academy, it's programming, and it's students".

Mammoth smiled sheepishly "Sounds cool to me".

Gizmo chuckled "Yeah heh, this could be fun after all".

Jinx grinned "Don't you worry sir, the Titans won't stand a chance against us next time".

Soft laughter escaped the dark teacher "Oh you're right about that my sweet dear, because there WON'T be a next time. You three are being held back one year".

The Trio's mouths dropped, their eyes bulging out with utter horror.

Gizmo gasped "What? No pit sniffing way! This is total bull crap, why do we have to be held back a whole year for failing one stupid mission?".

Blood raised a curious eyebrow "Does this answer you're question?".

Brother Blood grabbed a remote and clicked it in the direction of the wall of monitors. A televised image of Slade speaking to the HIVE head mistress appeared.

* * *

_Actually, you're agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed. _

_They were merely messengers, and the message has been delivered._

_REWIND_

_I never expected them to succeed._

_REWIND_

_Never expected them to succeed._

_REWIND_

_Never_

_

* * *

_  
Brother Blood's angry glowing eyes turned towards the Trio, they huddled towards each other and quivered with fear. They knew they were toast.

"So tell me my dear students, do you have any idea what I do to students who ruin our academy's good name?" Brother Blood shouted.

The Trio shook their heads.

Blood smirked "Well then, I think it's high time you found out".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	2. Undercover

Undercover

DING!

A flurry of new students swarmed across the lunch hall, young teens with super powers and weapons, all mustering into this massive, over stuffed lunch room. Several noticeable students came into view, some were recognized, and some were not. But the most important ones are the ones that aroused suspicion, suspicion that was carefully being watched for. Jinx sighed sadly next to her two friends, painfully remembering Blood's words.

* * *

Flashback

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth screamed as they wiggled their struggling legs above the dead air beneath them. Gizmo's mechanical spider legs were desperately clinging onto the rim of the gigantic hole in the middle of the floor.

Brother Blood smiled "How's this for a failing grade?".

The wicked teacher laughed, watching his students struggle above the ferocious alligator pit he just opened up. Mammoth squealed and held tightly onto Gizmo's little body, while Jinx kicked her legs upward, trying to avoid the hungry, snapping jaws that eagerly waited to gobble her up.

Gizmo screamed "This isn't funny, come on, cut it out!".

Jinx also shrieked "EEK! Please Brother Blood, give us one more chance, we can prove ourselves".

Mammoth nodded "Yeah, what she said".

The dark teacher pondered this, idly scratching his chin.

Jinx gasped "We'll do anything, we swear it, ANYTHING".

The gray haired man grinned wickedly as he flashed his blood red eyes into a glowing aura, psychically lifting the students into the air.

Brother Blood smirked "Anything?".

The three student's nodded, willing to do anything Blood asked them to. Blood smiled and snapped his fingers. The gator pit was sealed up, and the students were dropped down in front of Brother Blood.

Brother Blood nodded "Very good, very good indeed my students, Brother Blood is quite pleased with your devotion. But first and foremost, we must talk of you're redemption".

The man flashed on a large TV screen, the small trio examined it and saw a series of flashing surveillance camera monitors. Examining and identifying each one of the new students arriving for the new semester of HIVE academy.

Brother Blood continued "There have been rumors floating around about a spy somewhere in the HIVE academy, disguised as a student. Someone who wishes to ruin all we have accomplished here and I don't need to tell you how important it is that we catch this slippery little spy now do I?".

Jinx, and Gizmo, and Mammoth all replied "No sir".

Blood growled "Whoever this spy is, we cannot allow him to muck up my plans. I have too much at stake to let some Teen Titan wanna be screw everything up. You're assignment is to find out who this spy is, and have him or her brought to me at once. I don't care what you have to do; I don't care how you do it, just find that spy. But if you fail me this time, you'll wish I HAD dropped you into that alligator pit……students dismissed".

End Flashback

* * *

A tall, savage looking teen walked in with a large spear. He was wearing a wolf's skin coat, lined with large silver stripes, and dozens of voodoo necklaces, loudly clanging around his neck. The boy's teeth had been carved into razor sharp fangs, and he shoved across any student foolish enough to cross him. The student behind the wolf dressed student him was short, fowl looking, and had a large, spiky hair style, like the bride of Frankenstein's.

It was bright magenta red and spiky on the top. The little troll of a boy had a gold/bronze colored suit, with black lines along the sides of each arm and pant legs. The hands and feet were encased in metallic, mechanical gloves. Gizmo scoffed at the little man "What a crud muncher, can't anyone think of their own costumes these days?". Jinx groaned and smacked Gizmo, silently reminding him "Don't start you guys, we've got to get this right for once.

If Brother Blood is as powerful as everyone says he is with his mind, then we can't afford to blow this one. We got to find that spy he was talking about", the grey skinned beauty said. Suddenly the hulking brute, Mammoth noticed something that obviously displeased him. "Hey, that guy sitting in my seat" Mammoth said. Gizmo blinked "Who, where, what guy?". A voice filled the room, drawing all eyes and ears towards this new HIVE student.

"_Mmmmm, ah sloppy Joes. Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make"_

Jinx grinned "I think we found our suspect", the trio quickly went over towards the dark skinned student, and began to question him. Unaware that a mysterious new student emerged just as the three students left. It was a boy, he was just above average height, and had the most sinister pair of purple eyes. His hair was short, and dark blue, mixed with traces of black and silver. The boy's outfit was dark purple, and looked like a lab coat of sorts.

Under the purple coat, was a black T-shirt with a faded, neon green colored bio-hazard symbol on it. The boy's purple eyes flashed around the room, his pupils brimming with the faces of countless students and trainees. The boy took particular notice to the pink haired girl in the black dress, the thin but irresistibly sweet beauty that the world had named Jinx. Jinx was busy arguing with the other new student, the one who called himself Stone.

"Ah Julius my boy, you've arrived at last" a proud and happy voice erupted. Julius turned to see Brother Blood approaching him, shrouded in his white cloak as usual. Blood smiled "So glad you could join us this semester, it's such a pleasure to have a student of you're remarkable quality". The strange boy nodded and replied softly "Thank you Brother Blood, this is quite a……interesting school you have here. Very interesting in fact".

The dark teacher watched the young boy with great interest, his psychic mind racing with such devilish thoughts, such twisted curiosities. Brother Blood continued "I trust you brought the……package?". Julius raised a silver suitcase up towards Blood's eyes, his dark orbs widened with delight. "Excellent, I'll make an announcement momentarily, in the mean time, enjoy you're stay, I'll have someone show you to you're room" Blood said.

As soon as the grey haired man left, the dark boy turned his curious eyes towards that young beauty once more. Julius reacted to Jinx's voice.

"_Let's just see how he does in combat practice"_

Every word Jinx said brimmed with feminine beauty, her voice was like enchanting music to the boy's ears, haunting his very soul. He didn't like it. "Scarab" Julius said, a dark armored girl suddenly appeared in the shadows. The faint sound of buzzing could be heard, the girl's skin brimmed with black, red, and gold colored lines. Almost as if the girl was wearing a suit of insect armor. "You called meistro?" Scarab asked, she awaited his response.

Julius frowned "I have a job for you my friend; I want you to keep an eye on that girl". Scarab looked at the grey skinned charm girl and scoffed at her with disgust. "What for, she's obviously got nothing on me" Scarab said, Julius replied "I'm not sure……at the moment. Follow her around, by the end of the day I want to know her name, her powers, her friends, everything you can get. I have a feeling that I'm going to need to keep an eye on her".

With that said, the mysterious armored girl vanished into the shadows. Jinx and Stone headed down to the combat practice arena. "To your room sir?" a HIVE soldier said, Julius said nothing and simply followed the armored trooper. Little did Jinx or Brother Blood know just how important that young boy truly is, and what he holds in store for the HIVE academy. But, like the truth behind Stone's true identity, that secret has yet to be revealed.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Enigma

Enigma

Julius Thoughts

_As I sat there in my room, the bounty of questions that had savagely trampled my mind like a door mat had erupted in a sea of confusion. The colors of purple and gold so boldly flashed across the school halls deterred me not. _

_I wondered……_

_Do I belong here? Has my parents legacy gotten me this far, or have my own skills achieved this monumental accomplishment?_

_I wish I knew their feelings, I wish I knew their reactions; I wish……I wish they were still around to answer those questions……_

_My mind has created the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, and it has greatly pleased the head master. Yet ironically, that fear has never once taken a single step in my wandering thoughts, not even for a second._

_No, only one thing remains on my mind, one question that not even my soul can truly answer or explain……_

_Why……why……why does that beautiful, pink haired girl haunt my thoughts, my dreams, my heart? _

_Why……why……why indeed……_

* * *

A knock came to the door, the young boy known only as Julius turned to open it. The shadows gave birth to the black and red, beetle dressed girl, bowing before the strange boy. "Excellent timing as always Scarab" Julius said. Scarab smirked as she admired her black beetle nails, replying charmingly "Naturally, here's the information you wanted on Jinx". The name caused the boy's eyes to flash, the name already intoxicating him.

Julius sighed aloud "Jinx, what a charming name, it's almost haunting". The beetle girl Scarab simply frowned, disgusted with her friend's curiosity towards the grey skinned sorceress. The information Scarab had gathered was thorough to say the least. Photos, surveillance scans, audio clips, grades, combat statistics, even private background information. Julius examined the photos and files on his large bed; he read them over a large silver suitcase.

Scarab grinned "Is that what I think it is?", Julius shook his head "No, these are schematics for my weapon prototypes. The one you're referring to is hidden, I'll be delivering it to Brother Blood shortly. But right now I have a class to attend". The strange boy stood up from his bed and adjusted his dark lab coat like outfit, walking past Scarab towards the door. "What kind of class?" Scarab asked, Julius raised a photo of Jinx to Scarab's eyes.

Julius smirked "The important kind, research".

At class……

Several super villain students had gathered in a large mess hall, the chairs were packed from every angle and available spot. Sitting in the 3rd row was Julius, admiring the pink hair of his beloved obsession in the first row. Sure, Julius knew he could have easily obtained a front row seat, "But then how could I see if my heart has been blinded or simply confused?" he thought. Across from Jinx were her two faithful team mates, Gizmo and Mammoth.

An elderly, grey haired old man with thin blue glasses entered the class room. The man had a dark, ugly green sweater on, with dull tan pants and dark brown shoes. The old man carried a long black cane with a diamond top in his right hand. "Listen up now my duckies, class is now in session so bloody SHUT UP and pay attention. I'm your instructor, Mad Mod" the man said. Many students were familiar with his encounters involving the Titans.

Mad Mod continued "Your head master thinks you're nothing but a bunch of lazy wankers, so it's my job to scrub you lolly gagging lads into proper evil doers. There's nothing I hate worse then a unruly little snot, so let's try and keep our knickers clean and unruffled now shall we?". As the class went by, Julius found his cryptic purple eyes shimmering upon Jinx. He was well versed in Mod's curriculum, and it was clear that Jinx was not as fortunate.

The grey skinned girl struggled hard to write down Mod's lessons, jotting nervous scribbles of ink into her journal. Gizmo growled a bit as he noticed Julius staring at Jinx. "What are you looking at sludge snot?" Gizmo scowled. THWAP! Mad Mod angrily bashed his cane over Gizmo's head, the boy winced and rubbed his bare skin scalp. Mod frowned "No talking while teacher is talking, I may be old but I can still hear jolly good well".

Jinx giggled and Julius ears lit up at her whimsical sounding laughter, he stared at her and smiled. The girl weakly returned the grin and got back to her studies. The boy grabbed his dark hair and ruffled it with frustration, another series of mind games and questions consumed his thoughts. Julius mentally groaned "What the hell is going on here? Why did I smile at her like that? Her science grades are terrible and she's getting a D in this class.

Yet I'm staring and listening to her every movement like some sort of pervert. I've got to get a hold of myself" the boy silently said to himself. The loud clanging of the class bell shrieked to life. Students closed their books and started to head out, Julius purposely stayed behind until Jinx decided to leave. "I think I need my head examined" Julius said to himself. The boy stepped down the steps, purposely taking his time and walking slowly.

The timing, the caution, Julius was actually waiting for that slim window of opportunity that was rapidly approaching. Julius was waiting for the chance to talk to Jinx. The time approached where Julius and Jinx's paths would cross. Nervous laughter escaped Julius as he said "Pretty tough class huh?", Jinx looked to him with a bit of tension and weakly nodded to him. Julius persisted "Pretty amusing stuff back there, with Gizmo and Mod and".

Jinx projected another false smile "Uh yeah, good stuff, see ya". Julius hanged his head down but not in shame, in deep, deep curiosity. This was a boy who would not lie down and let defeat rule his life. Julius was a thinker, a scientist, a genius, and even as we speak, he was calculating his next strategic move. Meanwhile, Jinx was following Gizmo and Mammoth towards a hallway. The trio then stopped and gave their individual reports.

Silently they talked……

"What took you so long, we a got job to do" Gizmo whined, Jinx sighed "It was nothing, really, just some weird student, no big deal". The three were all getting very worried about their mission. They had been searching through countless students, and so far have come up with nothing. Mammoth groaned "Man head master is gonna barbecue us into mystery meat". Jinx nodded "This isn't helping us, we've got to find this spy or it's our butts".

Gizmo crossed his green suited arms "So far all the students in the science labs check out, with one gunk eater aside, there all pretty clean". The brainy brat was referring to his classroom rival, Pinball. A young gravity and mechanics whiz that has been bullying him around for a while. Jinx added "Spell studies and all dark charm sessions check out too, no suspicious activity". Mammoth shrugged "Were bad guys, were all pretty suspicious".

The sorceress refused to give up, again she continued "That's no excuse. Head master is psychic so he's not the kind to get bad leads, there's a spy among us and we've got to find him or her". For a few minutes the 3 students pondered, trying to think of who the most likely subject would be. Gizmo smirked "Hey, what about that snot munching suck up, Stone?". Jinx was taken back by that, her grey cheeks revealing very nervous blushes.

"Him? W-w-w-what's so suspicious about him, he doesn't seem that strange" Jinx said. Mammoth scratched his furry chin "That guy is pretty strong, sure showed us up at combat practice". Gizmo's neck veins bulged, shouting angrily "EXACTLY, that's practically full blown proof. That rock headed chump was probably trying to make us look bad on purpose. Why else would he act mushy to Blood? Because he's pretending to be a newb".

Jinx frowned "I think you're brains gone all mushy, I think Stone's kind of a cool guy. Everyone's talking about him. And if he really was a spy, he wouldn't have bothered making such a big splash in front of the head master". The muscle bound Mammoth nodded "She's right, what kind of spy draws a crowd on his first day?". But the little mechanical midget was clearly not going to be persuaded into listening, Jinx and Mammoth sighed.

Gizmo snapped back "A stupid one, that's what, but if you crud heads trust him so much why don't you initiate him or something". The pink haired girl smirked and eagerly nodded to that little idea. As the trio continued to talk and scheme, another student was also doing a little bit of scheming. A voice could be heard coming from a doorway near by, the three listened to the voice. Jinx pressed her ear to the wall and said "Listen, it's him, it's Stone".

"_They're working on some kind of class project. No details yet, but sounds heavy"_

Another voice could faintly be heard, emanating from a communicator like device.

"_Believe me, I don't plan on sticking around"_

"Well what do you know? It's the head master's scrum-buffing pet" Gizmo said. Jinx and Mammoth followed right behind him and confronted Stone. While the trio interrogated the stone skinned student, Julius walked past the hallway just as the trio had begun to question Stone. A silver suitcase was in the boy's left hand. Julius had been summoned by Brother Blood himself. The head master's door electronically opened for Julius, and then closed.

Blood smirked "I hope your enjoying your accommodations young Julius, I wouldn't want someone of your family's reputation in a common dorm room". Julius said that they were fine, and that he was eager to show Blood what he had been carrying in that silver case. "This kind of work comes naturally to my family sir" Julius said, "Please let me see it" Blood said. The boy lifted the suitcase and opened it up to Blood's stunned, widening eyes.

Brother Blood grinned"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. Our class project has finally arrived".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	4. Charmed

Charmed

The glittering lights shimmered on the small, metallic object that lay in all its technological glory before Brother Blood's widening eyes. Julius smiled seeing his head master being so pleased.

Brother Blood smirked "Absolutely marvelous, the ion amplifier. It's capable of giving any student the ability to increase his powers to levels beyond all imagination. Oh, ho, ho, I will take great pleasure in seeing this little device in action".

Julius explained "The amplifier is designed to accelerate and amplify anyone's powers to the utmost maximum capacity. It slides right over your arm, and is compatible with any student's genetic physiology".

Brother Blood nodded "Your family certainly knows there stuff young Julius".

Julius bashfully smiled "Greatly appreciated head master, but I should warn you to be careful with whom you give this to. Only the best of the best will be able to get the full potential out of this device. I suggest you pick your candidates wisely".

"Oh don't worry about that young Julius; in fact I think I already have someone in mind" Blood replied.

Julius curiously asked "Can he be trusted?".

Brother Blood wickedly grinned "Not yet (eyes glow bright red) but soon he will".

* * *

The metallic doors opened and Julius exited Blood's chambers. Julius sighed a bit, looking at the 2 gold suited HIVE soldiers guarding the doors. "Come on, this way" a female voice said. Julius turned to see Jinx actually walking down the hallway, in front of her, was the number one student he heard so much about, Stone. The gray skinned boy said something that made Jinx giggle, he was carrying her books and Jinx was following him to lunch. 

"I'll catch up with you a minute" Jinx said, she turned to head towards her locker and gasped seeing Julius standing there. The boy shyly replied a nervous "Uh hi", Jinx half smiled "Yeah you too, uh excuse me". The dark girl moved around Julius and headed towards her locker. Slender gray digits turned her lock, adjusting the numbers before opening the locker door. Julius bit his lip "Your name is Jinx isn't it?", the girl blinked oddly and turned.

This obviously had upset the girl, Julius shook his head "Look I didn't mean any harm I was j-j-j-just curious. I heard someone call you Jinx and I was just wondering". Jinx nodded and replied "Yeah, that's me". She went back to scurrying through her locker, grabbing a few things as Julius stood there. The boy slowly stuttered "M-m-m-my name's", "Julius, I know" Jinx said. Shock and awe painted Julius face, he couldn't believe she knew his name.

Jinx continued "Don't look so surprised, you're that boy genius everyone talks about, supposed to be a real prize prodigy and all that jazz". Nervous laughter escaped Julius at her words, he nodded bashfully "Yeah, that's me, pretty cool huh?". The girl slammed her locker shut and shook her head "Not really". Jinx walked off and started to head back to the hallway, Julius nervously blurted out "Well uh is music cool to you?". Jinx turned around.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. Julius gulped "I uh was just wondering i-i-i-if you liked m-m-music at all because I……I got an r-r-really cool sound system in my room. And if you ever wanted to stop by and just h-h-hang out and I don't know……listen to music or something". A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Jinx finally realized what Julius was saying. It was obvious now what was going on, and Jinx wasn't too pleased with it.

The pink haired girl sighed and walked over to Julius, looking him square in the eye and speaking sincerely. "Look, you're a pretty nice guy, so I'm not going to lie to you. It's not gonna happen. You got good tastes but bad timing, I'm with Stone now, deal with it, okay?" Jinx said. The young scientist hanged his dark haired head down a bit, saying nothing as Jinx walked away. A few seconds later the shadowy girl, Scarab had appeared.

Scarab smirked "Got quite a set of thorns there, doesn't she? Of course there nothing compared to mine". The armored insect smirked, admiring her black and red beetle armored arms, flexing her claws and spiky limbs. "I'm going to ask her out again" Julius said. The beetle girl gasped and rubbed her insect crown firmly, Scarab groaned "What the hell are you talking about? How can you ask her out again, she just told you she has a BOYFRIEND.

That little tart is already taken, can't you see that? I mean seriously why are you so hypnotized by that pink haired little hussie?". The boy's shoes stopped at the edge of the hallway, his dark cloak coat turning as he looked to Scarab. Julius grinned "I have absolutely no idea, and that's exactly why she's worth it. Building a sub-atomic particle accelerator is one thing, but finding a worthy opponent in the opposite sex, now that is something".

The next day……

"And that is how one properly demonstrates the power of their doomsday weapon" Scarab said. Mad Mod clapped, proudly boasting "Jolly well done lass, jolly well done. Always appreciate a youngster of your quality to lend us a hand or two, love". The black beetle colored girl bowed and greedily hogged the applause and glory of the class, Jinx angrily grinded her teeth. Scarab was always picking on Jinx during her first semester at the HIVE.

No matter what she tried, or who she tried it with, Jinx had been outclassed by Scarab in every way, and what's worse is that she always rubbed it in Jinx's face. The class bell rang and the students got up to went to their next class. As Jinx exited Mod's classroom, she found Julius standing right by the door. The dark girl groaned out loud, she thought she made this clear the last time. But still, there he was, standing right there as anxious and shy as ever.

"Hi there Jinx, still struggling in class?" Julius asked. Scarab smirked as she eavesdropped; Jinx frowned with disgust at both of them. Angrily Jinx replied "Look, I thought I made this clear yesterday, I don't like you. I don't want a tutor, I don't need a tutor, what I need is for you to take a HINT". Julius scratched his black and shadowy hair, fumbling his textbooks a bit. "Well I actually didn't show up here for tutoring lessons" Julius said.

Curiously leaning in closer, Scarab watched the two of them talk. The young scientist raised a black rose to Jinx and asked nervously "You got a da-ER I mean friend to go with to the Sadie Hawkins dance?". Jinx slapped her gray faced and groaned even louder. Suddenly a dark skinned teenager appeared behind Jinx and lightly tapped her shoulder. The young girl gasped a bit before seeing who it was. "Ah Stone, perfect timing" Jinx said cheerfully.

Julius frowned a bit, already seeing where this was inevitably going. Stone looked to the strange boy as Jinx introduced them "Julius meet Stone, my DATE for the dance, or in your case friend". Stone extended a hand to Julius, who reluctantly shook in return with his tight, vice grip like fingers. Stone gulped, fearing Julius might notice the metallic feel to his handshake. The last thing Cyborg needed was to blow his cover over a simple greeting.

"Nice grip you got there Jules" Stone said nervously, Julius raised an eyebrow "It's Julius and thanks, yours is quite……interesting". Seeing this was getting awkward, Jinx grabbed Stone's arm tenderly and dragged him off. Julius yanked on the girl's dark dress before she left, and cautiously whispered "Do you trust him?". Jinx blinked "What? What kind of a question is that?", the boy sternly repeated himself "Do you trust Stone?".

The girl yanked her shoulder away from the boy, as if repulsed by the question. "That's none of your business" Jinx snapped. But the dark boy persisted "I'm just saying something feels off about him, you can never be too careful". In a fit of rage, Jinx grabbed Julius by his dark coat and yanked his face towards hers. The pink haired vixen coldly replied "I don't recall needing you to tell me who to date, I can take care of myself geek boy".

SLAP!

Black metallic knuckles smashed across Jinx's hands, Scarab quickly appeared and knocked Jinx off of Julius. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to him like that?" Scarab asked. Rubbing her gray skinned wrists, Jinx just as angrily answered "I am so not in the mood for you now Scarab". The bug warrior smirked "Forgive me if I don't gush over your meaningless feelings, but I'm not sure your one to talk, speaking to Julius in such a tone.

He DESERVES your respect and I'm not gonna sit there and let some walking fashion disaster bad mouth him". Stone immediately tried to hold Jinx back, but the rage boiling in her blood was too hot to handle. Jinx and Scarab glared hatefully into each other's, seething, scorn soaked eyeballs, passionate anger strongly brewed in their bodies. "You want a piece of me bug butt?" Jinx said, "Anytime any place skank hag" Scarab shouted back.

Jinx growled"FINE! Three hours from now, you, me, and the HIVE combat practice arena".

Scarab laughed"Sounds just peachy to me pinky, it'll be my pleasure putting you and that horrid sense of fashion of yours out of everyone's misery".

Jinx smirked"We'll see about that, you better believe we'll see about that".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Arena

Arena

A thunderous dome came into view as Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Julius, and Scarab entered the massively crowded battle arena. The dome was a large, near impenetrable crystal like glass surrounded the combat arena inside. Around the orb were seats, chairs, places for HIVE students to watch as their fellow classmates did battle in contests of preparation and competition. "Feeling jumpy tramp?" Scarab smirked, Jinx scowled "You wish insect".

As the 5 students approached the dome's center seats, Gizmo groaned in sight of someone frighteningly familiar. The mechanical midget snarled "Crud, it's that pit sniffing, barf brained brat bag, Pinball". Gizmo was referring to the dark red, spiky haired short student in the bronze colored suit. The arms and legs of the suit were lined with dark lighting bolt like designs. Blue goggles sat above the psychotic little grin on Pinball's face.

Pinball smirked "Well, well, well, the little piss ant's finally come to shine me boots, how touching". Gizmo snapped back "Blow it out your exhaust pipe Pinball, I'm hear to watch a fight not start one you spiky haired little jerk". The gold suited student chuckled, adjusting his own mechanical gloves and devices. "I figured as much, because we all know you'd get your sodding, sock wrenching arse trashed if you did tussle with me" Pinball said.

The robotic rug rats glared hatefully at each other, their eyes sparking with the raw, seething hatred desire of competition. Gizmo growled "Oh yeah, how about we make this interesting? You and I, double team, Jinx and I will take you on and your butt bug buddy". The red haired imp cackled manically and eagerly rubbed his magnetized metallic gloves, charging up his engines. "Sounds razor, let's kick it then, see you two losers in the pen" Pinball said.

Jinx's eyes widened "What, are you out of you're stupid little mind?". Scarab giggled to Jinx's obvious disapproval, the insect girl continued to laugh as she walked past Jinx alongside Pinball. Gizmo gasped for air as the gray skinned sorceress started to strangle the little genius. "Stupid, idiot, moron, what were you thinking" Jinx scowled, she growled in frustration "This is freaking great. Now I got to baby sit you, AND fight against Scarab.

Who in case you didn't notice, is going to humiliate me for the rest of my life if I lose this fight. I'll never hear the end of it, and neither will you if you screw this up for me". The green suited little midget smirked as he started to walk off. "What do you have to worry about? Your little _boooooyfriend _will protect you" Gizmo said as he laughed out loud. Jinx blinked in confusion as she scratched her pink hair, she asked "What's he talking about Mammoth?

Stone isn't even here". The large mutant blinked "Uh I think he means that weird kid that keeps following you", Jinx's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "HIM?" Jinx screamed out. Mammoth nodded "Yeah, he said he wanted to prove to you how tough he was or something. So I agreed to fight him in the arena". The dark girl groaned and angrily slapped her face, before grabbing Mammoth and coldly hissing at him "And WHY the hell did you agree?".

Mammoth shrugged "He gave me his dessert pie at lunch". Jinx growled and ground her teeth into a bitter snarl, walking towards the dome with angst in her angry eyes. WHAM! The girl squeaked and backed away, a boy's face was painfully smashed up against the glass wall. "WHOO doggie, that boy done there got schooled" Billy Numerous shouted. The red suited clones shouted and hollered, immensely enjoying the brawl going on inside.

Jinx curiously asked one of the many Billy clones "Who's in the dome?". Inside, there were 2 figures. One was a tall, hulking brute with a dark, black and blue body suit. The suit's back was completely covered in a wolf's skin like husk, including a mouth like mask surrounding the student's head. The one that smashed into the wall was somewhat shorter. He had brown spiky hair, black clawed gloves, and a costume made entirely out of spider hair.

Billy Numerous replied "That there little critter is Webs, the hot shot smarty pants from evil chemistry 101. And the plum loco that tossed Webs is none other then Wolfsbane". Jinx blinked curious eyes "Wolfsbane?". The red student nodded "Billy hears all kinds of things bout that feller. Billy once heard he took out 3 superheroes all by himself, Billy also heard he's been around the world. Studies all kinds of fancy fighting styles and techniques.

Old wolfy was the top student last semester with the headmistress, and it looks like he may be the top student again". Mammoth gasped "Wow, he's really good". Once again, Billy nodded as he continued "Darn tooting he is, he's even been held back a few years. Teachers are darn there scared to let him out, who knows what he's gonna do. Billy also hears that there's a big rumor going around, Wolfsbane supposed to be apart of them Creep Corps".

Both Jinx and Mammoth asked "What's the Creep Corps?". Suddenly Seemore appeared, blinking his big, pink, singular eyeball. "A really nasty bunch of guys" Seemore said. The young Cyclops looked around before continuing, he whispered "They say Brother Blood is forming some kind of super team. He's looking for the best students in every class and section, the strongest and the smartest out of every student in the entire HIVE academy.

Only 5 kids who proved to be the best will be selected, and the word on the street is both Wolfsbane and Pinball have already been recruited". Jinx gasped "So that's why Gizmo's been so antsy with Pinball, he found out Pinball made it into the Creep Corps. And I bet you anything, this little contest he's got going is a means of proving himself to Pinball and Blood". Billy started to jump and holler, "Ya'll better come see this". The trio ran.

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Seemore went up to the side of the arena dome and quickly stood by Billy Numerous. Webs and Wolfsbane were still engaged in an intense, heated battle. The 2 warriors began to circle the arena floor.

* * *

The spider warrior kept his claw gloves up and ready, glaring curious eyes to the maddening orbs of Wolfsbane. Webs smirked a little.

Webs smiled "You're just as good as the rumors say, I'm most impressed. I imagine we could make quite a good team together".

Wolfsbane grunted "I don't work with stepping stones. You're job is to sit down, shut up, and get squashed".

Webs raised an eyebrow "You really think you're that far above me?".

Wolfsbane laughed "Far? You're not even NEAR my existence little one".

The spider boy grinned "We'll see about that".

Hundreds of super sticky spider webs started to fire rapidly from Webs claw gloves. The raining silk, web threads stormed above Wolfsbane's head, the warrior snarled like a savage animal. Wolfsbane removed his spear and started slashing at the webs, dodging left and right, leaping like a predatory creature. Webs then fired a super thick web strain around the base of Wolfsbane's spear. The young chemist smiled proudly at his little capture.

Wolfsbane growled as he yanked the spear back so hard he literally hurled Webs right towards him. POW! Webs face was smashed violently by Wolfsbane's right hand. The boy groaned and rubbed his throbbing cheek, feeling something sharp poke at his skin.

Webs screamed "OW! What the hell was that?".

Wolfsbane grinned "Just my toys (raises up sharp clawed, electric brass knuckles), still want to play?".

Webs frowned "Sure, how about catch?".

Quickly firing his claws together in a single spurting shot, Webs fired a powerful dose of his web fluid. Wolfsbane growled as the web shot snared his 2 clawed hands together. The web fluid turned gray and hard, and in seconds it solidified into a cement block around the wolf man's hands. Webs then unleashed a barrage of electric "net" like webs towards Wolfsbane. The primal warrior leapt to the walls, climbing, crawling around like a wild wolf.

All of the students watched Wolfsbane work with wonder and amazement. The young man's speed, his agility, his skills easily dodged each and every electro net Webs could throw at him. The hair covered boy saw this wasn't working, and charged full speed ahead with his razor sharp web claws swinging. Wolfsbane landed on his white, furry boots and raised his stone solid hands outwards. CRUNCH! The cement block was crushed into dust.

Wolfsbane had used his razor sharp fangs to crush the cement block off of his clawed hands. Webs struck the wolf boy right at his face with his own spider claws, but Wolfsbane's claw knuckles easily blocked the blow. The claw knuckles electric field violently shocked Webs right into the wall. Wolfsbane then grabbed one of his spears and hurled right at Webs, it exploded into 5 more spears. Jinx and Mammoth gasped as they watched.

Wolfsbane coldly sneered "Sayonara spider".

The young spider boy gulped as he heard the spears ticking, 5 spears, trapping all around him, and all of them were ticking. KABOOM! A massive explosion engulfed the body and wall of the young little boy. But Wolfsbane's nose didn't fail where his eyes did, he smelled Webs was still around. The web spinner was seen dangling from the arena's ceiling. Apparently, Webs had used his webbing to swing away from the spears.

Wolfsbane blinked "Destruction awaits you vermin".

Webs panted a bit "I'm not licked yet, not by a long shot, no way".

The wolf warrior rolled his eyes "Please, you never HAD a shot to begin with".

Webs screamed "Shut up".

Frustrated with the wolf warrior's taunts, an angry Webs started dropping to the ground and firing his web claws. This time, Webs was using high powered laser beam webs to strike and burn the area circling Wolfsbane. The hunter dodged and leapt side to side, trying his best to dodge the beams. But a few of Webs stray lasers struck Wolfsbane's knees and his elbows, forcing him to the ground. But not before the wolf tossed something out.

A pair of jungle bolas swooped out and snatched up Webs legs in a tightly constricted bind. Webs growled as he dropped to the ground hard, unable to squirm his way out of the bind. Wolfsbane started to stand up and head towards the door. Webs was furious, this guy was actually just walking away as if the fight was already over.

Webs angrily howled "HEY! Don't you dare do that, this isn't over, no way. You hear me? IT'S NOT OVER".

Webs fired 2 strings of sticky webbing around the wolf's shoulders, tugging hard against Wolfsbane's furry hide. The savage student stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his glaring, cold hearted eyes towards Webs. The furry little chemist cackled, he had stopped Wolfsbane right in his tracks.

Wolfsbane shouted "ROWWWWWWWR".

A devastatingly massive, super sonic howl like roar erupted from Wolfsbane's fanged jaws. The sonic cyclone smashed into Webs and slammed him into the wall. A massive dent formed in the wall panels, Webs was out cold and covered with cuts and bruises. Wolfsbane coldly snorted.

Wolfsbane said "This match was over the moment you stepped into the arena".

Minutes pass before the HIVE health officials enter the arena and dragged Webs to the nurse's office. Wolfsbane walked by a stunned Jinx, Mammoth, Seemore, and Billy Numerous. Glaring eyes stared viciously at the students, Wolfsbane hissed razor sharp fangs at the 4 of them. Jinx and the others shrieked and backed away, allowing Wolfsbane to walk away by himself. Meanwhile, a mysteriously grinning Julius observed Webs being carted off.

Julius smiled "Not bad, not bad at all. While he did lose the fight, very few have survived in fairer conditions in a single round against Wolfsbane. Plus his chemistry skills are quite remarkable. Yes, I must certainly let Brother Blood know of Webs talents".

The sound of a blaring computerized voice filled the arena, Jinx looked around and sighed sadly as she spotted Julius. Like him or not, she knew this wasn't going to end well for either of them. Mammoth grinned as he cracked his knuckles and entered the arena.

The intercom buzzed "Next battle commencing in one minute. Combatants……student number 385-903: Mammoth vs. student number 051-184: Julius, last name unknown".

Brother Blood smirked as he slowly entered the balcony seat, located directly over the center skylight of the arena's dome. The twisted teacher had been looking forward to seeing young Julius in action for quite some time now. Mammoth flexed his genetically enhanced muscles as he stomped his feet, preparing sumo style. Julius stared down under his blue and silver hair locks, grinning a most sinister smile as he hoped Jinx was watching.

The mechanical voice beeped loudly "Combat sequence initiated……now".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	6. Brawl

Brawl

The 2 students stood in the center of the gigantic battle dome. Hundreds upon hundreds of prying eyes eagerly stared down upon the combatants, their eyes widening with anticipation and tension. The dark, silver like blue hair of Julius was idly brushed away from his mysterious eyes. Mammoth grinned and cracked his massive knuckles loudly.

Mammoth boasted "Don't worry, I promise this is gonna hurt A LOT".

Julius grinned "You're right, it will".

DING!

The alarm blared and the fight was about to begin. Mammoth roared as his stomping feet charged at full speed ahead, young Julius made no attempt to step aside from the charge. Jinx gasped as Mammoth was about make contact with Julius. The boy then laughed and removed a strange looking device from his right hand; it was some kind of gun. Julius fired the weapon.

Mammoth grunted "ARGH".

The mutant student grappled his face in pain, completely covered with frost and ice. Julius had used some kind of freezing gun on his face. Julius rolled out of the way of the blinded HIVE student. Pulling another device from his dark coat, Julius was now holding some sort of futuristic bazooka blaster. The bazooka fired a dark colored bombshell from the cannon top; it struck the blinded Mammoth and exploded. The blast unleashed huge sound waves.

The sonic explosion sky rocketed Mammoth into the side wall, shattering his ice covered face and a few other bones, or at least it sounded like. Jinx's eyes couldn't expand any wider, she was totally beside herself.

Julius smiled "Trans-magnetic neo-pulse grenades. High explosives packed with electronic sound vibration technology, packs quite a punch doesn't it?".

Mammoth replied "GR yeah, but so do I".

The large boy raised his massive forearms into the air and smashed them into the ground, rippling shockwaves of shattered metal erupted violently. A powerful shock wave tremor was sent into the steel ground beneath the arena. Julius screamed as he was hurled off his feet. The boy genius dropped on his back, helpless as Mammoth charged forward and picked him up. Mammoth then slammed Julius body into the ground with a powerful throw.

Julius groaned as his back slammed into the cold, hard, ruptured steel, wincing at that wrestling like move. Before Julius could even stand up, Mammoth wrapped his massive fingers around his skull and jerked him towards his face.

Mammoth snorted "Where's your fancy gadgets now smart guy?".

Julius sweated a bit "Don't worry, I'm working it".

While Mammoth continued to talk with Julius, the boy secretly slipped on a pair of dark blue, rubber gloves. This chat would hopefully give Julius the time he needed to prepare his newest weapons.

Mammoth grinned "You're not gonna last long enough to use em".

Julius replied "Wanna bet? CLEAR".

Julius wrapped his hands around Mammoth's furry cranium, and unleashed a devastatingly powerful electric shock. The rubber gloves were actually high tech shock inducing power gloves. The overloaded surge of raw voltage blasted Mammoth away from Julius, forcing him to drop the scientist. Julius then flipped off his gloves and pressed 2 different buttons on each of his shoulders. Mechanical arm harnesses emerged around both of Julius arms.

The robot attachments morphed into a pair of twin helicopter blades, Julius screamed as he charged forth with the buzzing blades.

SHHHINK!

Julius eyes bulged as he saw his copter blades shatter upon impact of Mammoth's massive forearms, his skin was much thicker then Julius had expected.

Mammoth shrugged "My turn".

BAM!

The smashing force of Mammoth's knuckles crunched painfully into Julius jaw. He was sent reeling into the air from Mammoth's powerful uppercut. As soon as Julius slammed into the ground, Mammoth charged forward in a rhino like fashion.

Julius panicked to himself "Gotta think fast, gotta think fast".

Another pair of blasters was quickly armed into Julius hands. The boy fired both guns at Mammoth, they struck and encased his hands in balls of super, sticky, bubblegum like sap. But Mammoth ignored it and continued to charge forward. Julius quickly scrambled through his coat for another toy.

Julius gulped "Crap, okay that didn't work. Oh what the hell else have I got to work with?".

The observing students hollered and cheered, half for Mammoth and the other half for Julius.

Billy Numerous cheered "Yee-haw, go get em hombre, smack that brainiac upside his test tube".

Pinball loudly shouted "Come on Julius, get up, and slag that elephant back to the ice age".

But neither cheers nor insults came from Jinx's lips towards either of the combatants. While she was obviously hoping Mammoth would win, still, some silent, secretive part of her heart preyed Julius didn't get as banged up as she fears he's going to be.

Mammoth laughed "Time to say goodbye sucker".

Julius simply nodded "Okay, goodbye".

WHOOSH!

Jet flames roared from Julius black mechanical shoes, his boots turned into jet pack shoes that propelled him right off the ground. Mammoth gasped as he rammed his head right into the wall at full speed.

Julius smirked "Sucker".

The rocket boots slowly died down as Julius landed on the other side of the arena. Not giving up just yet, Mammoth smashed apart his bubblegum hand bonds and ripped off the dented piece of wall steel from his head. Mammoth then hurled the sheet of dented metal right at Julius. The young boy pressed a device on the side of his ear, and a small circular like device emerged around his right eye. The eye piece fired a laser beam right at the steel wall.

The sheet of metal was vaporized instantly. But this distraction gave Mammoth enough time to leap into the air, and descend into an air born body slam. Julius frowned as he removed a large, purple colored, twisted shaped energy weapon from his coat. His most powerful and strangest device yet. Brother Blood secretly cackled as he spotted the weapon.

Brother Blood chuckled excitedly "Yes, yes, YES, that's it. Show them all what you can really do".

Julius scowled "Scatter blaster……FIRE".

A rainbow colored energy beam surrounded by vibrant electricity fired from the strange gun, Mammoth screamed as it struck him dead on. Massive sparks of randomized color surged around Mammoth's trembling, shaking body. The hulking brute dropped to the ground before Julius's feet, smoldering smoke fizzled off Mammoth's barbecued body. A thundering roar of cheers and gasped escaped the students, praising Julius for his win.

Jinx silently closed her eyes and looked away, trying not to look or speak to young Julius as he exited the arena.

Julius spoke firmly "Reverse molecular genetics".

Jinx blinked "Excuse me?".

Julius explained "That's what my scatter blaster uses. When someone is hit by that beam, it genetically turns one's own meta-genes against them. The very molecules and particles that gives people their super powers, is genetically switched to electrify their bodies from the inside out, rather then support them".

Jinx raised an eyebrow "And just why are you telling me this?".

Julius frowned "Just to let you know that just because my heart may be weakened by your beauty, my mind and resolve is as strong as ever. Keep that in mind".

The young girl growled a bit, bashfully blushing at the remark and at the same time, secretly hating him for it. Mammoth groaned as the many duplicates of Billy Numerous helped the French fried giant out of the arena. It wasn't long until the alarm blared for a second time. However, this time it was to call forth the next pair of combatants. The double team match up of Scarab and Pinball vs. Jinx and Gizmo, and Jinx could hardly wait to begin.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. Rivals

Rivals

DING!

The second battle went underway, as Jinx and Gizmo launched their full out assault against the much hated duo of Pinball and Scarab. The twin devils laughed as they immediately split apart.

Pinball said "I'll take the stupid one".

Scarab added "And I'll take the ugly one".

Both Jinx and Gizmo growled "GRRRR".

The armored beetle girl and the gray skinned enchantress locked fists and feet as they started their battle. Scarab's razor sharp blades and nails swung viciously at Jinx, almost like a cat. But Jinx's graceful, dancer like moves allowed her to sway and dodge most of her opponent's attacks. Scarab took flight on her insect wings and soared right over Jinx's head. Jinx grunted as Scarab smacked her armored leg right into the back of the girl's pink head.

Jinx turned around and slammed her massive shoe heel into Scarab's gut, but her insect armor easily made the move totally painless. Scarab grabbed Jinx's leg and hurled the girl backwards with the added leverage. But Jinx refused to give up; she struck her fists forward and locked arms with Scarab as they glared at each other's enraged eyes.

Scarab smirked "Feeling a bit out matched are we?".

Jinx frowned "I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, I'm sick of it".

Scarab snapped back "You should have thought about that before you insulted Julius".

Jinx shouted "You've treated me like dirt ever since we had class together. I'm fed up with you're bitchy attitude, and it's going to stop".

Scarab laughed "Oh grow up princess, before I squash you back to kindergarten".

Jinx screamed in hatred.

The words boiled in Jinx's blood for long enough; the girl savagely leapt at Scarab and tackled her to the ground in a vicious cat fight. Meanwhile, Gizmo's massive mechanical spider legs were creating, ear shattering clangs against his speedy opponent. Pinball's advanced magnetic boots and gloves, are propelling him across the room at high speeds. Pinball's armored body is bouncing off the walls just like well, a pinball. Gizmo grunted angrily.

Gizmo growled "Sit still you scuzz sucking hair ball and get smacked".

The sonic, speedy strikes bounced off of Gizmo's metal spider legs. The midget mechanic was using his robot legs like shields, deflecting off every bounce attack Pinball could dish out. Pinball ceased bouncing and laughed, cracking his steel glove knuckles.

Pinball chuckled "Tinker toys can only get you so far down the yellow brick road; you need a little more OOMF to survive junior. And I'd be pleased as punch to show you how it's done".

After running towards the base of the arena's wall, Pinball placed his gravity boots and gloves behind him, against the wall. Magnetic energy waves surged through out his body suit, as Pinball was shot off the wall like a cannon ball. Gizmo cried out as his arch nemesis slammed right into his chest. The high speeding Pinball smacked Gizmo right into the other side of the arena, he cackled wickedly at the sight. Pinball then adjusted his gloves.

The speedy little devil then used his powers to increase his speed's velocity and impact force, allowing him to smash bounce off each of Gizmo's robot legs. Pinball tried to slam into Gizmo directly, but he managed to escape by arming himself with his winged jet pack. A rainfall of missiles and laser beams crashed down upon Pinball. Gizmo was letting him have it with both barrels, blasting his hated rival with every weapon he could fire at him.

Scarab gasped "OOF".

The armored beetle girl was blasted back by a powerful energy wave from Jinx's hands. Smirking evilly, Jinx giggled.

Jinx smiled "Run into a little bad luck have we?".

Scarab smirked back "I can say the same thing about you dearie".

Jinx blinked "Huh? UGH!".

A violent strike to the back of Jinx's head suddenly sent her to the ground. Pinball had slammed his speeding form right into Jinx, and was now heading right towards Scarab. The dark insect laughed as she reared back her leg.

Scarab cackled "Incoming pinball at 3'o'clock".

Scarab drop kicked Pinball like a soccer ball, crashing him right into the air born Gizmo. The green suited student cried out as he dropped to the floor as well. Pinball then smacked his metal digits over the arena ceiling, planting a small explosive device. The bomb exploded a few seconds later. Jinx screamed out and ran, dodging the slab of steel as it collapsed down onto Gizmo. Scarab then dove to the ground and slam kicked Gizmo in the face.

The low kick sent Gizmo flying to the other side of the room, unconscious and unable to battle. Jinx huffed and puffed, exhausted from the match. Now with Gizmo out of the fight, it was just Jinx against both Pinball and Scarab.

Scarab grinned "Sorry jinxie, but it looks like YOUR luck has just run out".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	8. Invader

Invader

Trembling legs shivered inside those black and purple leg stockings. Large, thick, black shoes clopping together in nervous fear as the girl found herself shaking from head to toe. Jinx was eye to eye with 2 of her most hated, despised, and evilest of rivals, Pinball and Scarab. And with Gizmo out cold, Jinx was left to battle both of them all by herself. "You can do this, you can do this, you can do this……I hope" Jinx gulped, silently talking to herself.

Pinball cackled "It looks like you're out of dancing partners there love, but don't fret none, old PB here would love to shackle up for one last tango, wouldn't you agree Scarab?". The insect girl smirked and nodded. Jinx bit her lip, her body stiff as a board and tensed up in every muscle. "Here comes the pain" Pinball shouted as he whirled into a spinning, super speeding ball of death. The armor clad boy shot into the air and soared right towards Jinx.

"AH" Jinx screamed and panicked, firing one of her trademark bad luck charm waves. The pink energy shattered Pinball's mechanical systems and shot the boy off course. The flying student screamed as he slammed into a wall at incredible speeds, "Ugh that smarts something fierce" Pinball groaned. Jinx smiled with shock as she watched Pinball painfully slump to the ground. The young sorceress couldn't believe she did it, she beat him.

Jinx turned to Scarab, grinning "You're next bug butt, and I've got plenty more bad luck where that came from". Scarab replied "Not bad pinky, but don't forget that I've got fireworks too". The armored warrior raised her 2 arms up and fired twin energy beams directly at Jinx, emanating from the gems on her wrists. Jinx gasped as the beams struck her and knocked her to the ground. However, Jinx stood right back up with seemingly no damage.

Scarab secretly smirked at her opponent's confusion. Jinx laughed "Well that was completely useless, now it's you're turn". But when Jinx tried to fire her bad luck waves, she was shocked to notice they weren't working. Jinx waved her arms again, and again, and again, and no matter how many times she did it, her waves refused to emerge. "HIYA" Scarab shouted as she painfully smashed her left boot heel into Jinx's face with a drop kick.

Jinx grunted as she collapsed to the ground, rubbing her bruised pink cheek. "HA, HA, HA, and it's no wonder you're test scores are so low" Scarab cackled, Jinx was still totally confused on what had happened to her powers. Scarab grinned "Those so called useless beams of mine are actually disruptor rays. They disrupt and dissipate any and all energy based attacks. Now here's the real fun part, they also affect you if you're struck directly.

Anyone with super powers who gets hit by my beams will temporarily lose their powers, like you Jinx. Because you got a double dose, you're powers should return in about 20 minutes". Before Jinx could respond, Scarab leapt into the air and soared on her insect wings. The bug girl crashed her heavily armored cranium into Jinx's skull. "But this match will be LONG over before that happens" Scarab said, Jinx's eyes widened in absolute panic.

Meanwhile……above the arena……

Brother Blood smiled a wicked, twisted smile as he heard a rustling noise behind him. Julius, Billy Numerous, Seemore, and the other students turned to see a boy clad in yellow, HIVE styled armor. The armored student was dragging in some kind of monstrous bat creature. The beast had black fur like skin, gigantic jaws, and a large, slobbering dog like tongue. The bat had a large, dark green Mohawk hairstyle, and a ripped, brown leather jacket.

Inhuman, gnarled bat legs were wearing what looked like half shredded purple pants. The monster growled savagely under its captive collar. The armored boy raised his hand to salute Blood, he announced loudly "Private HIVE reporting for duty sir! I am pleased to announce my mission has been accomplished, sir". Brother Blood approached the monstrous bat creature; he examined the deformed beast with much pleasure and even greater delight.

"Marvelous work my dear student; you have made Brother Blood quite happy, this creature will certainly be put to good use" Blood said. The wicked teacher howled with maniacal laughter. By good use, Brother Blood of course meant using the creature to destroy the Teen Titans. Private HIVE nodded "Yes sir, the Teen Titans will never suspect us to have a secret weapon like this, sir". Blood smirked "Now, what shall we call this thing?

Every good villain needs a name, one that really strikes terror into the hearts of heroes. Ah yes, I know exactly what to call him". The bat monster snarled and savagely snapped his slobbering jaws, wildly thrashing against HIVE's choke collar chain. Blood smirked "Hence forth, you shall be known as……Ghoulock. Now take Ghoulock down to the containment chambers at once. Numerous, assist Private HIVE", the red duplicator nodded eagerly.

But the enraged bat monster seemed completely against going along with this. Ghoulock growled and snarled, his fangs snapping hatefully at everyone around him. Billy Numerous squeaked and 6 petrified Billy's jumped back in fear of the bat beast. Private HIVE "Numerous, get here on the double, I can't hold him for LOOOAAAAAHH". Ghoulock roared and charged towards the arena done, dragging Private HIVE along for the ride.

Brother Blood shouted "Stop him this instant, we can't let that creature escape". Ghoulock shattered the arena dome with his powerful wings and soared into the arena. Private HIVE screamed as he crashed into the dome wall, dragged right into the section of the wall Ghoulock didn't break. Scarab smirked as Jinx's throat was being viciously crushed in the girl's insect hands. Suddenly a towering bat shadow was cast down upon them.

Scarab gasped "No way, it can't be _HIM_". Jinx and Scarab looked to the top of the arena, and realized it wasn't who they originally thought it was. They discovered that it was something much, much worse. "ROWWWRR" Ghoulock howled into the air. Scarab dropped Jinx and screamed, both girls backed away in horror at sight of the creature. "Jinx, get away from him NOW" Julius tried to shout out to his friend. Ghoulock turned to Julius.

The bat beast smacked Julius and everyone else around him back with his powerful, and massive wings. Ghoulock soared down into the arena and confronted the terrified girls. Blood growled "Bring Stone here at once, we've got to capture that mutant immediately". As the students frightfully ran from the arena entrance, Scarab and Jinx remained trapped inside. The insect armored Scarab gulped as Ghoulock had his dark eyes locked on her.

"Feels like my skull's splitting stitches or something" a groggy voice said. Ghoulock's ears flared up, turning towards the staggering student, Pinball. The gravity genius had apparently just awakened from his little nap. Pinball blinked "Hey, who the snot sucking succotash are you supposed to be?". Growling an inhuman response to Pinball, Ghoulock fired out his colossal, slobbering tongue. The slimy appendage extended out like a fire hose.

Pinball gasped as the tongue wrapped around his gold battle suit, and hurled him across the room like a base ball. Gizmo groaned "Ugh, what's the big, pit sniffing idea?". The bald little villain blinked wide eyed as he saw a shape rapidly approaching. BAM! Pinball crashed into Gizmo and the 2 mechanical, midget sized geniuses were once again knocked unconscious. Jinx gulped in fear and turned to Scarab, only to find her far, far away.

Scarab was running towards the other side of the arena, hoping to escape that way. Ghoulock flew into the air and clamped his jaws over Scarab's head. "AIEEEEEEEEE, let go of me" a muffled Scarab managed to scream out. The mutant bat grumbled grumpily at the taste of her armored flesh, Ghoulock spat Scarab out in utter disgust. Apparently, Scarab's armored skin proved too distasteful to the likings of the colossal vampire bat.

"But then that means (gulp) I'm dessert" Jinx squeaked. The young girl knew with no one else left in the arena, Jinx became the only available snack food on Ghoulock's predatory mind. The pink haired witch ran to the broken entrance to the arena and screamed "Someone, get me out of here!". Suddenly Stone appeared, rushing through the crowds. The Titan spy looked down and gasped, Ghoulock was quickly advancing on Jinx's frantic trail.

Stone shouted "I'm coming for ya Jinx, here, give me your hand". The black boy extended his hand down to Jinx, to which she eagerly accepted and grabbed as tightly as she could. Ghoulock unhinged his colossal jaws like a snake, and unleashed a devastating super sonic bat howl. Stone, Jinx, Julius, and all the other students screamed as the sonic wave sliced into their ears. Jinx screamed as the force of the howl dropped her back into the arena.

Recoiling his hand, Stone cried out in pain as he held his hand. Sparks started to surge from Stone's damaged hand. The young Titan gasped.

* * *

Stone's Thoughts

_Oh no! My holo-ring, that bat freak must have scrambled its circuitry. If I don't get this fixed then everyone is going to find out who I really am. Sorry Jinx, but I can't stay……I just can't!

* * *

_

Stone turned and bolted from the gathering, clutching his damaged ring and returning to his room. Jinx's eyes started to fill up with tears of terror. The demonic Ghoulock cackled, the bat beast fired his stretchy tongue at Jinx, like a frog snatching up a fly. The tongue wrapped around Jinx's leg and started to pull her in. Jinx screamed, her gray fingers finding little to grab on the steel floor. Ghoulock was dragging Jinx right towards his hungry jaws.

The girl tried to use her bad luck waves, but gasped as she had already forgotten. Jinx whimpered "Stupid Scarab, her disruptor beams still haven't worn off, I'm bat chow for sure". Now there seemed that no one could stop Ghoulock from feasting on young Jinx. "Hey, bat freak" a voice called out. Curiously perplexed, Ghoulock turned his green haired head around. ZAP! A powerful energy beam violently slammed into the back of Ghoulock.

Incredible energies surged into the mutant's body, Ghoulock's wings and jaws flapped about frantically and painfully. The raw power of the beam seemed to be driving the monster mad with pain. Jinx gasped as Ghoulock released her leg, the mutant bat then flapped it's wings and began to fly. The gathered group of students watched in awe as Ghoulock used another sonic howl. Ghoulock punched a hole in the ceiling, and quickly flew through it.

Blood growled "Fools, after that creature. Don't let it escape the confinement of the HIVE academy, we can't afford to lose him". Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Mammoth and all the other available students quickly chased after Ghoulock, alongside Brother Blood. Meanwhile, Jinx slowly stumbled back onto her wobbly legs and feet. The girl weakly smiled as she turned to her rescuer, "Man I don't know how to thank you, but I".

But Jinx's words of kindness stopped half way, the face of her savior had been revealed. And despite the fact she had hated them so passionately, at this very moment, Jinx was hoping Scarab or Pinball had woken up. Even her annoying little friend Gizmo. Perhaps then, Jinx could avoid this disturbingly awkward moment. For it was not Stone who was standing there. No, it was young Julius, holding a smoking scatter blaster in his 2 hands.

Julius shyly replied "You're welcome?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	9. Broken

Broken

With Pinball, Scarab, and Gizmo lying painfully unconscious on the floor, and the other students still on the hunt for Ghoulock, Julius and Jinx were the only 2 people in the entire arena. Nothing but stone cold silence chilled the eerie, awkward tension between the two students. Julius had just saved Jinx's life from the vicious, mutant bat Ghoulock. What the two of them have to say for each other remains to be seen.

Jinx bit her lip "Uh……thanks……a lot Julius. That was really something".

Julius nodded "Yeah. Listen Jinx; if you really want to thank me, then I really would like an answer".

Jinx blinked "Answer?".

Julius asked "Do you trust Stone?".

Jinx groaned "Oh god, not this crap again".

Julius begged "Just please answer the question Jinx, do you trust him or not?".

Jinx growled "We are NOT having this conversation. I told you before, it's none of you're dam business".

Julius insisted "I just want to make sure you're safe".

Jinx laughed "HA, don't make me laugh".

The boy frowned "I seriously don't see what the hell is so funny about this".

Angrily, Jinx replied "Wake up and smell the jealously. You're angry because I'm with Stone and not you, simple as that".

Julius shouted back "No it is NOT that simple".

Jinx rose an eyebrow "So what, you're denying the fact you're jealous?".

Julius stuttered "No, I mean yes, I mean I".

Jinx interrupted "You always this blubbery around girls?".

Julius scowled "ALL RIGHT! I admit it, I was jealous at first. But that's beside the point. There is something wrong about him, there's something I don't trust and that was long before I found out he was you're boyfriend".

Jinx blinked "What are you talking about?".

Julius explained "I know all about you're little spy hunt with Brother Blood and I am telling you, something's off about your friend Stone".

Jinx rolled her eyes "Oh get over yourself, Stone's not a Teen Titan".

Julius sighed "You just don't get it do you? When I shook his hand, I felt a strong electromagnetic shield emanating off his body. I've worked with machines all my life and I know what it means. It's the same kind of energy field people use in the creation of holograms, and invisibility cloaks".

"I can't listen to this anymore" Jinx said as she held her ears.

Julius continued "That's because deep down in you're heart, you KNOW it's true".

Jinx shrieked "Shut up! I've had it, I'm not putting up with you're psycho babble talk any longer. I DON'T love you; get that through your head".

The dark boy spoke more "This isn't about me or my feelings, this is about you. I don't want to see you hurt".

Jinx crossed her arms "I told you before; I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl you know".

Julius half laughed "Yeah, I can see that".

Jinx frowned "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?".

"If I hadn't stepped in and shot that bat monster, he'd be picking chunks of you out of his teeth with a toothpick" Julius firmly stated.

Jinx turned her back to him "So what? Stone would have stopped him in half a heartbeat; he is one of us after all".

Julius asked "If that's true then where was he when you needed him the most?".

In all of her furious anger, her unbridled aggravation, Jinx didn't have a clue what to say. The girl honestly didn't have an answer to Julius question. She didn't know where Stone was; she didn't know what happened to him, or why he failed to save her. The dark boy half grinned at her despair.

Julius nodded "The truth hurts, doesn't it Jinx?".

Glaring hate filled pink eyes; Jinx scowled and slapped Julius right across the face. The stinging pain visibly showed in the hurt, horror filled eyes of Julius facial expressions. The dark boy couldn't believe Jinx had done that to him.

Jinx coldly answered "Then allow me to demonstrate that theory, I HATE YOU".

Silence, sorrowful, chilling, painful silence, that's all Julius mind was hearing now, silence. A red alarm blared across the halls yet Julius remained unphased and unable to move or react, or maybe he just didn't care. The booming voice of Brother Blood loudly blared on the intercom sirens.

Brother Blood shouted "Attention students. We have just received word that the Teen Titans have entered the HIVE academy, this is a private broadcast and it is of the highest priority. Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Stone please report to my location at once. The rest of you, stay in you're dorms at all times and await further instructions. The end of the Teen Titans is at hand".

Jinx and Gizmo had already left the arena, leaving a broken, lonely, shallow shell of a boy to rot and weep. Julius turned to the arena exit and walked through it, coldly ignoring Pinball and Scarab's questions as they regained consciousness. Stone examined his holo-ring and sighed softly to himself.

Stone frowned "It's time Cyborg……it's time"

_Attack pattern alpha……_

_Cyborg, take it easy……_

_This isn't an act……_

_No, he's one of us now……_

_Psych……_

_You could have been one of us……_

_I could've been a lot of things……_

_

* * *

_  
Jinx sobbed "I'm such an idiot".

Uncontrollable tears poured from Jinx's face, devastated and drenched in the endless sorrow of her own misery. The girl poured her face into her bed, crying harder and louder with each screaming sob. A loud knocking came to the metallic door on Jinx's room. It was opened, and Julius was behind it.

Julius softly called out "Are the……are the shelter beds okay Jinx? There the best I can do until we can rebuild".

The girl sniffled a response "What do you want Julius? What'd you really come here to say?".

Julius looked down "To say I'm sorry".

Jinx cried more "For what? You were right, you were right all along".

Julius sighed "I know Jinx…..that's why".

The boy looked away as he slammed the iron door shut and sighed.

Julius repeated "That's why".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	10. Upgrade

Upgrade

Times have changed, people have changed, and a new life has befallen the students at the HIVE academy. After Stone revealed himself to be none other then Cyborg of the Teen Titans, the HIVE academy was forced to relocate. Cyborg used the school's top secret weapon, the ion amplifier, to destroy the wicked academy. The school was demolished and Brother Blood, along with the rest of the students had to evacuate and escape.

A couple weeks later, Brother Blood had decided to go under the sea and create a new HIVE base down there. Blood knew the Titans would never think to look for him under the water. Now Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Julius and the countless super villain students lay silently at the bottom of the ocean. Brother Blood was secretly plotting his revenge against the Teen Titans, "And this time the Teen Titans shall fall at my feet" Blood said.

Meanwhile……

The brimming, blue metallic chrome of the aquatic HIVE base gleamed brightly in the deep, dark, murky waters of the ocean floor. Sea creatures of all shapes and sizes frantically scurried their flippers and fins in full retreat. All forms of life seemed terror stricken by this abomination of science and steel, no doubt by the darkness that loomed inside it's occupant's hearts. At the base of the underwater base, Brother Blood sat upon a mighty throne.

Hundreds of students and masked HIVE soldiers worked their hands into the metallic floor, installing computers, weapons, defense systems, and other deadly devices of destruction. The dark haired boy known as Julius could be seen at the master computer. Wild sparks riveted from Julius purple gloves, using his electronic stun gloves as circuit breakers against the computer's complex systems. The headmaster smiled at Julius dedicated devotion.

"Students, students, can I please have you're attention, Brother Blood has something to say" Blood announced. All students and soldiers ceased their daily jobs and turned their curious eyes towards their wicked headmaster. Blood smirked "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to the cause of the HIVE academy, and working so hard on this new underwater base. I assure you, the Teen Titans will not escape us so easily the next time we meet.

Oh yes, I have a feeling our return will be quite a surprise for our young meddlesome friends. And to think we all have our dear friend Cyborg to thank for all of this". Brother Blood burst with maniacal laughter, the other students and soldiers all eagerly joined in on the dark chuckle. Julius however, remained dead to the world, dead even to his own praise. Blood added "I especially want to thank young Julius for all his brilliant work".

But Julius ears did not respond, neither did his face, it simply remained dead, silent, and locked forever in a sad frown of stone. A dark skinned girl working beside Julius curiously took notice to the boy's stone silence. "I trust you properly installed all the sonic gyros in Cyborg's super sized sonic cannon Bumblebee?" a voice called out. The dark girl turned and smiled willingly to Brother Blood, nodding and replying "Of course head master".

The teacher grinned wickedly, chuckling at his own ironic cruelty. Using Cyborg's own technology to help rebuild the HIVE base was a stroke of genius, Blood thought. Julius finished his work and silently headed back to his room, seemingly unnoticed except to the eyes of Bumblebee. A HIVE soldier took over Julius's station and the girl quickly looked away. Thoughts raced through Bumblebee's mind, silently examining Cyborg's tech data.

Bumblebee's thoughts

_I can't believe Brother Blood got a hold of this; it's a full print out of Cyborg's biological schematics. Everything from his memory banks to his advanced weapons systems. I can't let Brother Blood use these plans for evil._

_I just hope he hasn't caught onto my trail like he did with Stone; I've worked too hard to get caught now. Something tells me that weird kid was the one that helped Blood create that super sized sonic cannon, god only knows what else he can do. Better keep an eye on him from now on._

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" a loud voice boomed. Flashing red lights blinded the entire room, hundreds of computer monitors flashed with surveillance camera images. A dark haired boy in a blue, unitard like outfit was seen. Bumblebee gasped as she recognized him. Brother Blood frowned "Aqualad, finally the guppy returns to the hook. This time fish boy won't be troubling us. Kid Wicked, fire the sonic disruptors".

A dark, pale, white faced, devil like student nodded and pressed a blue button. The aqua base's defense systems began to launch gigantic, satellite dishes and aiming them towards Aqualad. The young aquatic warrior had a legion of whales, sharks, and other sea creatures charging right along his side. Sonic pulses violently blasted Aqualad and disrupted his aquatic telepathy. The creatures moaned and squirmed, swimming uncontrollably.

Bumblebee sighed as she watched her fellow titan retreating. Blood and the other students clapped and cheered, happy to see the heroic teen vacating the area. Through out the rest of the HIVE academy, students were doing whatever they could to escape boredom on the armored aquatic prison. No a lot of places to go when you're under countless gallons of sea water. Wolfsbane snarled as he sliced a robot drone in half, growling in utter fury.

The wolf skinned warrior viciously plowed his way through sentry robot after sentry robot, dodging lasers, net launchers, and high explosives. Wolfsbane eagerly embraced the roaring rush of intense combat, passing the time by enhancing and sharpening his already seemingly perfect fighting skills. Webs toiled in his bedroom, dabbling chemicals and toxins into test tubes. The spider boy smirked as he injected them into his web blasters.

SPLAT! A corrosive acid web spray splattered inside a trash can, holes started to seep into the rotting metal around the can. "That'll come in handy one of these days" Webs said with a proud smile on his young face. Everyone seemed to be busy, everyone seemed to be happy, everyone except for one, gray, heart broken little sorceress. Jinx sighed miserably into her hands. The girl wept "You really know how to pick em, don't you Jinx?".

Jinx felt so disgusted with herself over what she said to Julius, he called it dead on and she still blew him off. "I should go apologize" Jinx said to herself. The girl clicked her large, dark shoes across the metallic chrome floors of the deep sea base. Fortunately for her, Jinx had a way with getting what she wanted and she managed to charm the information out of a few students. A large, heavily armored door slowly appeared before Jinx's eyes.

Cautiously raising her hand to the door, Jinx was about to knock until she heard something from inside. There were 2 voices inside that room. One of them was Julius, the other was unknown to her, and both sounded quite angry. Jinx couldn't deny her curious instincts and leaned her ear against the cool metal of the door, silently listening.

Meanwhile……

* * *

Julius repeated "Agent 329X come in, dammit, I know you can hear me. Respond. Agent 329X, have you acquired the object or not?".

The dark scientist was bickering with a static covered television monitor, it sparked wild, blurry imagery before finally materializing into a solid image. The image was that of a masked young man. The suit was black, a was skull face printed on the mask, and a red X was designed on the mask's forehead.

The dark agent replied "Mission accomplished chief, oh and by the way, it's RED X from now on".

Julius smiled "I'm glad to hear that. I take it you made it inside undetected?".

"Not a soul around doc, just like we planned" Red X answered.

Julius raised an eager eyebrow "I trust you have what I asked you for as well?".

The skull faced warrior raised up a small yellow disc like device, examining it curiously in his dark hands.

Red X shrugged "Still don't have a clue what you could want with this tinker toy".

Dodging the question, Julius said "That's for me to know and you to find out".

Red X smirked "You know, I could just snatch and run chief. Leave you hanging high and dry and all that jazz".

"You WHAT?" Julius shouted.

Red X added "Be a real snap. I got what I wanted, and there's not a whole lot you can from over there, can you?".

Julius snarled "Don't screw with me X. We had a deal, I gave you the tools you needed to break into Titans tower and steal Robin's Red X suit. And in return, you bring me Warp's vortex regulator. That was the bargain".

Angrily removing a small floppy disc from his coat pocket, Julius raised it to the screen.

The dark boy hissed "And just for the record, I can do plenty damage once I broadcast you're real identity across the net for every cop, crook, and hacker to see. I've got it all right here in my hands".

Red X replied "Chill chief, you're taking this way too seriously. You'll get your little toy just as I promised, it'll be there in less then 24 hours, Red X out".

The monitor flashed off and Julius rubbed his fingers together as he sat in his chair, deeply embedded in his thoughts.

Julius frowned "Activate security program delta".

The front door to Julius room suddenly vanished, and Jinx gasped as hundreds of mechanical hands and steel wires suddenly grabbed her. The girl was sucked into the room as the door quickly shut behind her. Steel cords wrapped over Jinx's lips and hands, stopping her from attacking or even speaking. Hundreds of large, laser cannons emerged from the ceiling and locked their beady, red dot targeting systems right onto Jinx's forehead.

The helpless girl squeaked in fear as she sweat dropped, staring at the large guns completely surrounding her. Julius turned around in his chair to face her. The boy looked at her with an annoyed, scowling look on his face.

Julius smirked evilly "Well, well, well, what do we have here?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	11. Crossed

Crossed

Electronic red lights danced upon Jinx's furiously sweating brow, her eyes bulging with fear. Hundreds of fully armed laser cannons were aiming right at her quivering little head. Jinx could say and do nothing, just hang there helplessly in the grip of the cold, iron tight clutches. Julius frowned bitterly.

Julius scratched his chin as he said "Auto guns deactivate, lower target and recoil all bindings".

The red lights on the devices flashed green, and in mere seconds Jinx was released from the steel tentacles. The laser guns returned back into the secret ceiling compartments inside Julius's room. Jinx gasped for air as she was dropped to the ground, the girl was very aggravated by Julius's protection system. It was written so hatefully clear on Jinx's face.

Jinx rubbed her neck "What the hell do you need all that crap for anyway? I could barely breathe they were so tight.

Julius frowned "Don't be such a baby, there simply precautions I've taken the liberty of installing in case of emergency".

The girl angrily scowled "Baby? ARGH you have got some nerve buddy".

Julius snapped back "I can say the same thing to you".

Jinx replied "You always treat visitors this kindly?".

"No, I save it for the ones that dump me" Julius said.

A cold hearted blow struck deep in Jinx's wounded heart, though no where near as wounded as Julius's heart. Jinx tried to approach the body but he coldly turned his back to her and entered his mechanical chair.

Jinx winced a bit "You know that was uncalled for and don't you dare try to deny it. Sheesh, I thought you at least had better manners then that".

The boy angrily ignored her "Yeah well I thought you actually had common sense but I guess were both wrong then, aren't we?".

Angrily scowling, Jinx grabbed the chair and spun it around so Julius faced the enraged enchantress directly, face to face. Julius stared blankly to Jinx.

Jinx frowned "I am trying to apologize".

Julius bitterly crossed his arms "Then why does it still sound like an insult?".

Jinx said "Stubborn smart ass, you're making this more difficult then it needs to be".

Julius raised an eyebrow "Well that must be one of the many reasons you HATE me, isn't it Jinx?".

The young girl sighed "Look what I said…….back at the arena……I……I had no right to say. I thought I knew Stone, I thought I knew him better then even he knew himself. But I was just stupid, too stupid to see what everyone else could obviously see in front of me".

Julius groaned "Then WHY the hell didn't you listen to me in the first place?".

Jinx bit her lip "Because I didn't want to believe it. I wanted Stone to be who he was, I wanted him to be my boyfriend, I wanted to".

The girl stopped half way; small tears trickled down her trembling cheeks as she whimpered a bit. Julius gasped and stood out of his chair slowly. Never has this dark young lad felt so hurt, so sad, so dreadfully hollow inside.

Jinx said "I wanted to be someone to someone else. I'm tired of being upstaged, tired of being seen as a 2nd rate flunky. To Brother Blood, to the Titans, to you. Stone was someone different, someone I could prove myself to and work hard to please, not to embarrass, not to humiliate, to please. I'm tired of being viewed and treated as the child the whole world sees me as. And so I ignored you, brushed you away no matter what you had to say.

I never realized how much you cared about me, or how concerned you were with my safety. I was too worried about making it to the big leagues that I never even realized who you were or how you felt".

Julius blinked "Well, I can't say I blame you. It's not like this is the first time the world has turned a blind eye to my existence".

"You mean people have treated you like this before?" Jinx said.

The young boy nodded slowly.

The sorceress shook her head "But I don't get it, how can they? You're a genius. You make machines, weapons, gadgets; you fix super computers, laser blasters, hell you even led the construction team that helped finished building this underwater base".

Julius nodded "That's exactly why they hate me, why they fear me".

Jinx blinked "Huh?".

The young dark haired scientist slowly sighed and sat down on his bed, sheets were neatly prepared and all straightened out. Jinx gently approached Julius and sat beside him on his bed, looking to him with concerned pink eyes. Julius sighed with deep sadness in his young voice.

Julius began "Look, when you've been in the super villain weapons business as long as my family has you pick up a few trends, and a few enemies. Everyone wants me for my brains, always wanting me to build them this or build them that. They ran my parents ragged making all kinds of super powered weapons, never once allowing us to live as anything else but servants. And the better we got at it the more scared people got of us.

People think just because my parents have such power and intellect, that we are nothing more but selfish, egotistical monsters. Ingenious outcasts shoving society and friendship away with each new advance. My family wielded great power, such indescribable power and brilliance, and not even my genes could escape those traits. I see it every day in the HIVE student's eyes Jinx. Fear, terror, hatred, loathing, they see me as some sort of disease.

Some sort of toxic god who poisons every living creature around him, no matter where he goes or what he does. What good is being famous if it keeps denying you from having a happy existence with others?".

A slight gasp escaped the pink haired girl "Wow, I never really thought of it that way. I always thought being a big name bad guy would get you noticed; put your name up in lights and stuff like that. I had no idea it could cause someone so much pain".

Julius smiled "Knowing you know helps the pain; it helps it a lot actually. Thank you Jinx".

Smiling sincerely to Julius, the sad truth of the matter is Jinx knew that Julius's feelings were no doubt the same as he had felt before. The girl slowly stood up from Julius bed and walked towards the door. Looking almost horrified, Julius stood up and quickly tried to go after Jinx. The loss of pain in his purple eyes, the suffering, it almost seemed as if his heart walked away when Jinx did. The sorceress stopped half way to the door.

Julius also stopped, realizing that Jinx clearly still had something to say. Cold silence filled the deathly quiet room as the young student desperately awaited his female friend's response.

Jinx turned away "I'm sorry Julius, I really am. But after what happened with S……I mean Cyborg, I don't know if I'm ready to let someone back into my life. I just".

Before the pink haired charm caster could finish, something shiny caught her curious eyes. Julius gasped as she was walking over towards his CD collection.

Julius gasped "No, no, no, Jinx wait a minute, I don't want you to".

It was too late. Jinx was already scrounging through Julius variety of CDs, his face was wrenching with utter embarrassment. He so fearfully expected mockery and laughter from Jinx. Julius knew his tastes in music were rather odd compared to others, and the last thing he wanted to do was appear any freakier or weirder to his so called girl of his dreams.

Jinx blinked "Is this Depeche Mode's "Playing the Angel"?".

The scientist boy mumbled "GAH uh I c-c-c-can explain. I know there well kind of an acquired taste, really, I barely listened to the thing actually".

The girl smiled "Are you kidding me? I've wanted to listen to this album for weeks".

Julius blinked "Really, are you serious?".

Jinx nodded "Yeah, I was really disappointed with their last album and I really didn't think the blend between techno and rock mixed in well. I've heard it's also got some really amazing lyrics, almost poetic like. Do you mind?".

The young girl had removed a pair of headphones off of Julius's desk, sitting right next to his CD collection. Julius baffled a smile and shrugged to Jinx's request. Jinx smiled and slipped the head phones over her head and slipped the CD into the nearby player.

Julius blushed "Uh might I suggest……track 10?".

Nodding to his suggestion, Jinx flipped the buttons on the side and skipped to the track Julius suggested. The dark and silver strands of Julius's hair hanged so heavily over his trembling purple eyes. Once again, this young soul was being tormented by the very sight of such beauty unimaginable. The music slowly hummed into Jinx's ears, and her eyes widened with obvious delight. Dark shoes started to click and move to the beat of the song.

As if ignoring the rest of the world around her, Jinx started to move and sway, dancing to the song.

Jinx cheerfully hummed "Mmm now THAT is music, you were right about this song Julius. It sounds amazing".

"R-r-r-r-really? You really think so?" Julius asked.

The dark girl bounced, nodded "Yeah. It's dark, sad, touching; I really think this is something special".

Without words, movement, thought or sound, the boy became a stone statue of perpetual bliss. Julius found himself lost in the sight of Jinx dancing right before his very eyes. Entranced, enchanted, and ensnared by the breathless beauty of that dark, pink haired girl so happily igniting his soul with passion.

Julius whispered "Yeah, something special. It's something special all right".

_We're damaged people……  
_

_Drawn together  
by subtleties that we are not aware of  
Disturbed souls  
playing out forever  
these games that we once thought we would be scared of……_

Julius approached Jinx as she continued to dance in her blissful state of blinded harmony, he cautiously approached. The last thing this boy wanted to do was ruin the one perfect moment Jinx was sharing with him in his room. Julius carefully went behind Jinx and softly wrapped his warm arms around Jinx; she stopped dancing for a brief moment and gasped softly.

_When you're in my arms  
The world makes sense  
There is no pretense  
And you're crying……  
_

_When you're by my side  
There is no defense  
I forget to sense  
I'm dying……_

As soon as Jinx realized what had happened, she remained still, bathing in the warmth of Julius's loving touch. Never has such a hand made this kind of an impact after one touch. Jinx blushed, but eventually pulled away. The CD player dropped and the music continued to play as they stood there.

"Julius please, I'm not ready yet" Jinx said.

Julius pleaded "I'm ready, your eyes say you're ready, we both KNOW you're ready…… face it Jinx, we are ready. Why can't you see that?".

Still, Jinx insisted "Even after all you're kindness, all your protection, I still find myself so weak and helpless".

Julius begged "You need to stop beating yourself up about this, there was no way you could have known".

_We're damaged people……_

Praying for something  
That doesn't come from somewhere deep inside us  
Depraved souls  
Trusting in the one thing  
The one thing that this life has not denied us……

Jinx whimpered "I was horrible to you Julius. I don't deserve love; I deserve to be denied it. I've abused it and your feelings for the last time. I couldn't see, and after how you've still treated me so kindly, I don't think I ever will".

Warm fingers wrap around Jinx's palms, she looked up to see Julius holding her hands and smiling. Leaning in close, the boy whispered before kissing the blushing, gray skinned girl.

Julius gasped "The only thing there is to see……is this".

_When I feel the warmth  
Of your very soul  
I forget I'm cold  
And crying……_

_  
When your lips touch mine  
And I lose control  
I forget I'm old_

_And dying……_

* * *

(Damaged People by Depeche Mode)

To be continued……


	12. Bloodhound

Bloodhound

Two figures locked eye to eye, bodies set across from the massive room as each human awaited the other's reaction. It was another combat practice battle. But this time, the fight was taking place over a secret battlefield, a special room accessible only for those interested in private battling. The combatants: Wolfsbane and Bumblebee. Two competitive, talented, top ranking HIVE academy students, itching to prove something to each other.

"HIYA" Bumblebee screamed as she leapt towards the wolf warrior with a mighty roar. Smacking fists and striking legs clashed rapidly in the blurry, frantic eyed dash of mad combat. Bumblebee and Wolfsbane struck at each other in a vicious series of martial arts based techniques. Jump kicks, upper cuts, tornado kicks, a variety of wild styles of raw fighting displayed brilliantly by both fighters. Both students seemed dead even, fist to fist.

Suddenly Wolfsbane leapt right at Bumblebee and snapped his fanged jaws at her, then proceeded to slash his claws at her. The cross slashes and bites managed to force the dark girl back, more and more. Wolfsbane savage advances were forcing Bumblebee to back away. Bumblebee then used her wings to fly far to the right, just narrowly missing an oncoming slash cross. The wolf warrior gasped as the girl then punched him right across the face.

Bumblebee's left arm easily took Wolfsbane off guard. Noticing that the girl was planning to remove her bee blasters, Wolfsbane jutted his claws forward to try and stop her. Bumblebee smirked and slammed her arm pits shut over Wolfsbane's claws, locking him around her waist. The wolf warrior snarled at Bumblebee's grinning face and smashed his skull right into her face. The head butt forced Bumblebee to release Wolfsbane and stumble back in pain.

"Your destruction is at hand little fly" Wolfsbane said as he quickly removed his twin spear blades. Bumblebee laughed "We'll see about that"; the winged warrior removed her golden bee blasters. The fighters were at it again in a matter of seconds. Clashing sparks of metal against metal brightly flashed over the empty arena floor. Wolfsbane and Bumblebee slashed their blade weapons against each other, almost using them like pirate swords.

Furious animal swipes from Wolfsbane's spear struck at Bumblebee from all sides and angles. But the female fighter's slim shape and thin size made dodging them a breeze, and allowing her the chance to fight back. Wolfsbane snarled as he pumped raw muscle into his swings, the wolf warrior's savagery grew, the battle and his temper raged on and on. Bumblebee's body then suddenly shrank down, just in time to dodge a blow.

Wolfsbane's spear struck at dead air. The little insect sized human then flashed back to giant size, and slammed a surprise spin jump kick across Wolfsbane's face. The jungle warrior dropped to the ground and snarled in anger. But before Bumblebee could even gloat over the triumphant strike, Wolfsbane leapt back up and plowed his electric knuckle claws into her face. The Titan spy flew back and skidded her thin, insect wings on the cold floor.

Not wasting a single second, Wolfsbane hurled a black spear towards the spot where Bumblebee had fallen. The dark spear exploded into 5 smaller spears and surrounded the insect warrior. Bumblebee gasped and quickly reverted to her smaller size. KABOOM! The 5 spears exploded in a blinding explosion, Bumblebee soared safely away from the blast and headed towards Wolfsbane. The monstrous male screamed out his super sonic howl waves.

Sound wave after sound wave, each one was dodged easily, thanks to Bumblebee's small size. Wolfsbane had smashed holes all over the secret arena with is incessant sonic screaming. A quick flash and Bumblebee returned to her normal size, she then removed her bee blasters once more. Wolfsbane flipped back into a series of fast, lighting quick back flips. Each back flip was quick enough to dodge all of Bumblebee's bee blast attacks.

Once Wolfsbane had reached the far end of the room's wall, Bumblebee soared straight down with both blasters aimed forward. Wolfsbane removed his spear as he landed on his furry boots, and snarled as he stood his ground, awaiting his flying foe. CLANG! Both Wolfsbane and Bumblebee's razor sharp weapons had struck together at exactly the same time. Now, the top level super villain students both seemed to have reached a solid stalemate.

Bumblebee smiled "Not bad, I think my warm up is just about done". The wolf boy spat in disgust "Spare me you arrogance winged vermin, you cannot even begin to fathom the true power I posses". But the dark skinned girl proudly boasted "Oooh I'm shaking in my boots. Face it wolfy, you're out of luck. This is exactly what everyone's been waiting for. Your precious perfect record is about to be broken, and I'm the one who's gonna break it".

Enraged animal cries roared from an infuriated Wolfsbane. The lighting fast slashes between Wolfsbane and Bumblebee came fast, and without warning or hesitation. Violent steel clashes sparked wild glares of metal against metal as the blade weapons clanged as one. Bumblebee sliced her bee blasters into Wolfsbane's spear, the golden stingers sliced the steel spear into 2 halves. The wolf warrior laughed as the 2 halves had just turned into nun chucks.

Bumblebee cried out as the spinning ninja sticks knocked her stinger blasters away, and struck her down to the ground. Wolfsbane grinned as he raised the spinning nun chucks above the fallen girl. But determined and stubborn as ever, Bumblebee refused to give up. The young titan wrapped her black suited legs around Wolfsbane's neck, and tightly flipped him over her head. The boy was pinned to the ground as Bumblebee flipped herself onto him.

Spare bee blasters were removed from Bumblebee's belt. Wolfsbane blinked curiously as he looked up to his opponent, staring down the sharp end of Bumblebee's stingers. Rich chuckles escaped Bumblebee's lips "Game over Wolfy, you lose". Wolfsbane smirked "Not yet insect, I still get a free game". Both of Wolfsbane's arms suddenly jerked upwards and slammed into Bumblebee's stinger blaster, the one pointed at the wolf boy's face.

The raw electric energy from Wolfsbane's electric knuckle claws violently shocked both Wolfsbane and Bumblebee. BOOM! The student's blade weapons exploded and sent both students flying back against the walls. A choking cloud of gray dust surrounded the spot where Wolfsbane had fallen. But with 2 wings still on her back, Bumblebee managed to stay afloat after her sudden trip. Bumblebee smirked and aimed her blasters at the cloud.

"You're going to have to do better then that" Bumblebee said. A spear was fired from within the gray dust cloud, it was silver and it had a razor sharp drill bit tip on the end. The spear exploded into 2 separate spears before Bumblebee could even react. SHINK! Both of Bumblebee's wings were sliced apart by the twin spears, and the girl quickly began to fall to the ground. Another jungle based weapon was hurled from within that cloud.

This time, Wolfsbane had fired a powerful pair of black colored, metallic coated bolas. The spinning wire and balls locked around Bumblebee's wingless body just as she dropped down. "Ugh" Bumblebee grunted, tightly bound and helplessly trapped in her enemy's net like weapon. Wolfsbane roared as he leapt from the cloud and landed right on top of Bumblebee's back. The wolf boy grinned as he stood upon her body "Victory is mine".

5 minutes later……

The two quarreling combatants had taken a much needed from their seemingly endless battle. It felt like hours had passed, yet it seemed only like minutes to the twin warriors. Bumblebee smirked as she wiped her sweaty brow, "Not bad wolfy, not bad at all. Next time I'll have to make sure not to go so easy on you". Aggravated snarls of obvious disgust bitterly left Wolfsbane's growling lips, he angrily groaned "Your ego is nauseating".

Bumblebee frowned and nearly ripped her black hair out in aggravation. For the last 20 minutes, she's been putting up with Wolfsbane's macho ego and frankly, it was starting to piss her off. The dark skinned girl snapped back "HEY fuzzy, the only one getting an ego around here is you. I'm getting sick of hearing how great you are, and how good your grades are, and blah, blah, blah. Don't forget, I was once one of Brother Blood's top students too".

Wolfsbane snickered "Was, being the key word"; Bumblebee tapped her black boots with a scowl on her young face. The wolf skinned warrior grabbed his weapons and headed towards the door, not even giving Bumblebee a second glance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to tend to then swatting flies all day" Wolfsbane said. Curvy red lips on the young girl's face grinned as she watched him leave.

Bumblebee smirked "Yeah, like covering up the slime trail you left behind when you conned your way into this school". Furry boots skidded to a screeching halt as Wolfsbane stopped dead in his tracks. Bitter, animalistic hatred boiled fiercely in the dark corners of Wolfsbane's infuriated heart. Wolfsbane turned and growled "Are you implying something female, because if you are, I suggest you come out right now and say it to my face".

The Titan spy was indeed striking at some sensitive material, material that she knew was more suspicious then she was letting on. Wolfsbane returned to the room and awaited Bumblebee's response; of course, his hands remained tightly secured around his trusty spears. Bumblebee frowned "Wolfsbane, real name unknown, age unknown, hometown unknown, parents unknown, siblings unknown, unknown, unknown and unknown.

That word is smeared all over your record wolfy, and frankly, I find it pretty dam suspicious looking. I checked over your school records a hundred times, there's no indication of you ever being enrolled in the HIVE academy. No transcript requests, no school approval, not even a stinking birth date. And according to the records hidden in Blood's private office, you don't even exist. So the question remains wolfy, just who the hell are you anyway?".

Almost laughing at Bumblebee's supposed deduction and cryptic threat, Wolfsbane leaned in and whispered "That's real funny coming from a Teen Titan spy". Bumblebee gasped and her eyes nearly jumped right out of their sockets. The young Titan couldn't believe it, Wolfsbane had discovered her true identity. Casually trying to brush it off, Bumblebee nervously laughed "I uh d-d-don't know what your talking about". Wolfsbane coldly snarled.

SLAM! The savage warrior slammed Bumblebee right into the wall, pinning her throat with his powerful spear. Bumblebee gasped and gurgled in pain. Wolfsbane growled "Don't insult the both of us with your meaningless lies child, I've known all along that you intend to destroy our beloved academy". Bumblebee continued to try and hide the truth. "You got the wrong girl, I don't UGH" Bumblebee groaned. Wolfsbane was sniffing the girl's cheek.

"You reek of justice insect" the wolf warrior said. Regretfully admitting defeat, Bumblebee sighed "So what now dog breath? You gonna turn me over to Brother Blood?". Wolfsbane laughed "A task far too easy to accomplish, no, I intend on letting you keep up this little charade for a few more days". Bumblebee blinked in confusion "Why? What for?". Another laugh from Wolfsbane answered her "Leverage, at least for the time being.

Word travels fast around here. Once a few whispers get started that a Teen Titan spy is hiding amongst our ranks, I'll be there to drop a few more breadcrumbs onto the path, your path that is. Then I'll watch and revel in the glory of your utter destruction at the hands of your former comrades. Betrayal always comes with a price Bumblebee, in this case, your life". Wolfsbane dropped the young spy down and exited the arena, laughing.

Bumblebee gulped "This is not good, not good at all. I just hope Aqualad managed to contact the Teen Titans in time".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	13. Whisper

Whisper

Startled gasps of shortened air weakly passed through the trembling lungs of the feisty, dark skinned young girl. Bumblebee couldn't believe what was happening to her. Just a few moments ago, Wolfsbane had revealed that he had known for quite some time that she is a spy, and is hear to help bring down Brother Blood. "I am so screwed" Bumblebee said to herself. Already the sly, wolf skinned warrior was planting seeds of doubt across the air.

Soon the students would be on the look out for any suspicious activity, and with her mission still in need of attention, Bumblebee couldn't keep up this little ruse much longer. The Titan spy groaned "This is a fine mess you got yourself into girl, now what? If I don't do something quick, everyone's gonna be eyeballing me. What I need is a distraction". A loud whoosh came from an opening door. Two students exited the door, walking together.

Bumblebee gasped and quickly shrank down to her microscopic size, buzzing around silently to see who it was. It was Jinx and Julius. The dark haired boy sighed "Sorry Jinx but I really have to get going; Brother Blood wants to go over the design plans for the force field generator's defense systems". Jinx smiled "Sounds like some pretty cool stuff, mind if I take a peek?". Julius laughed and shook his head "Sorry Jinx, no free passes".

The enchantress smirked "Darn the luck, and speaking of which". Jinx leaned in and sweetly kissed Julius right on the lips, Bumblebee gasped in awe. Casually blushing Julius lightly laughed, Jinx smiled "For good luck, not that you need it, sweet talker". The young scientist kissed Jinx on the cheek in return, and happily headed down the hall to Blood's main office. A soothingly relaxed Jinx sighed "There's something special about that boy".

The pink haired witch happily headed back to her room just as Bumblebee returned to normal size. The winged warrior grinned "Yes, there is something special about him, isn't there?". A plan began forming in Bumblebee's mind, as she started to search for Gizmo and Mammoth. Meanwhile, Aqualad was doing his part and briefing the Titans about the mission. The Titans will launch to Blood's underwater base in a few hours.

Meanwhile……

Gizmo chuckled "That barf brain couldn't even put that thing together", Mammoth laughed alongside his diminutive friend. The two students continued to walk down and chat, unaware spying eyes were watching them both, though mostly Gizmo. Suddenly Gizmo gasped as his green body suit was yanked on from behind. Mammoth blinked as his friend seemingly vanished, the hulking brute looked around as he shouted "Gizmo? Gizmo?".

Before he could get a response, a metallic tray slid across the floor from seemingly out of no where, the tray stopped right at Mammoth's boots. The mega muscled mutant smiled "Ooh pie". As Mammoth happily gorged his drooling jaws into the freshly laid out pie, Bumblebee released Gizmo from her hold. The micro genius snarled angrily "What's the pit sniffing idea sneaking up on me like that? You got some nerve doing that you know?".

Bumblebee tried to keep Gizmo quiet, she had hidden him in a dark closet and was hoping she could discuss this in private. "Chill all right, you need to relax, I need your help Gizmo" Bumblebee said. Gizmo laughed "Ha, everyone needs my help, there's just too scum sucking stupid to figure it out, so what else is new?". The Titan spy smirked "You mean besides Blood asking you to look out for a Teen Titan Spy?". Gizmo gasped at Bumblebee.

The little runt couldn't believe she figured out his secret mission, given to him in private by Brother Blood. Bitterly growling, Gizmo snapped "Wait a gunk eating second. How did you know about that? Ah slag it, who cares? That gunk brained back stabber Stone was the spy all along remember? He and his twerp Titan buddies trashed our first school, old news bug breath". Bumblebee shook her head "You're only half right, it's not over just yet.

There's already talks about a new spy inside the HIVE academy ranks. This new spy is the one who helped Cyborg and the other Titans before, that's how they found us the first time. This little rat has been here all along. And you know what that means Gizmo; it's only a matter of time before this new guy tells the Titans where we are and when that happens, you can kiss this place goodbye". Carefully rubbing his chin, Gizmo thought long and hard.

Even if it was just a rumor and coming from a most distrusted source, Gizmo couldn't rule out the fact that this is starting to make some sense. "Okay snot face, if you're so sure there's another spy then who is it, huh? How do I know YOU'RE not the spy?" Gizmo snarled. Bumblebee gasped and started to sweat, already the little mechanic had her off guard and she didn't know what to do. The girl gulped "Because I uh……I already uh I just uh……".

Gizmo's green boots angrily tapped the cold hard floor, waiting for Bumblebee's response. Bumblebee blurted out "Because I already know who the spy is of course, DUH, it's……it's Julius". The bald midget blinked wide eyed "HIM? That scrawny little pencil geek that's been getting chummy with Jinx?". Flapping her wings in response, Bumblebee nodded and weakly smiled. Hopefully Gizmo would take the bait and suspect Julius.

Giant mechanical spider legs sprouted from Gizmo's backpack as he towered over the frightened female. Maniacal laughter escaped Gizmo's grinning lips "Bull crud, you really think I'm that stupid? I'm not gonna swallow that snot stinking story without some kind of proof bee brat". Bumblebee gulped "Oh c-c-c-come on, isn't it obvious? He's suspicious, keeps to himself, he's always getting secret meetings with Brother Blood.

Julius has helped build every inch of this base, not to mention he was the top designer for both the Ion amplifier and our new sonic resonator cannon. It's the perfect cover up, faking to be the teacher's pet in order to sabotage the school from the inside out. He's even got your friend Jinx on a love struck leash, using her in his plans". Minutes passed and neither Gizmo nor Bumblebee had said anything after that little speech, silence had settled in.

The robot spider legs recoiled back into Gizmo's back pack as he landed on the ground. Gizmo frowned "Even if what you say is true? Who slagging cares? I know Jinx, she's not dumb enough to get suckered in by some dork wad of a doofus. She doesn't trust him". Slyly smirking at Gizmo's denial, Bumblebee casually pointed towards a locker across the hall from where the 2 students were standing. Jinx was there, writing something, giggling a little.

Gizmo and Bumble bee hugged themselves to the dark, slim corners of the shadowy walls and secretly watching. A few scribbles were written on a small piece of paper that Jinx taped to the top of the locker door. A small kiss was planted on the inside of the paper before Jinx sealed it up, taped it on, and walked away. "What the crud?" Gizmo said as he walked towards the locker, it belonged to Julius. Gizmo removed the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Sweet talker……_

_Meet me in my room soon as you get done, Gizmo and the others are gone. We got the whole place to ourselves……_

_I want to thank you in private for everything you've done for me……_

_Yours always_

_Jinx_

"GRRRRR why that no good, back stabbing, crud munching, barf brained, razzle frazzing" Gizmo growled to himself. The mechanical genius crumpled the note and tossed it across the floor. Bumblebee smirked, secretly chuckling to herself "This is perfect. Now that Gizmo thinks Julius is the spy, he's gonna go after him and sabotage everything he does. Not only will my tail be covered, but I'll be taking out 2 baddies with one stone.

Without Julius, Blood won't be able to create any more new secret weapons or defense systems for the HIVE. That way I can still sabotage the sonic resonator cannon and help Aqualad and the others take down this base". Bumblebee shrank down into her micro form and buzzed off, leaving a bitter and agitated Gizmo to secretly plot his revenge. Mammoth blinked "Hey Giz, I was looking all over for you", Gizmo yanked the large brute down.

The scheming little cyber freak smirked at his large, hairy friend, Mammoth blinked. Gizmo chuckled "Listen up, our little Jinxie is playing us for a pair of barf brains. She's hanging out with the spy Brother Blood warned us about". The massive mutant grunted "But I think that metal dude was the spy". As Gizmo secretly explained to Mammoth what Bumblebee had just told him, a pair of steel doors opened up. Gizmo and Mammoth quickly hid.

Brother Blood was spotted talking to Julius as he exited the room. The dark teacher frowned "Now Julius, you're sure this security system will be able to protect our latest weapon?". Julius nodded "Absolutely head master, I designed the system myself. The electric force field surrounding the force field generator is deadly in and of itself. And even if someone manages to know how to get by it, my trash compactor system will crush em alive.

That way the force field stays up, and the sonic resonator will be perfectly protected the entire time, even if the Titans try and attack us. No one is going to be able to touch that device, I swear it". Blood smirked "Marvelous news, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now I must get back to my work Julius, there's a lot to prepare before our company arrives. No doubt that fish scented failure is already contacting the Teen Titans and leading them to us.

Of course, I'll have a few surprises waiting for them when they get here". As Brother Blood left Julius to his thoughts, the young man noticed the crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Julius curiously picked it up and unfolded it. "Awe" he said as he read it with a great big smile on his face. Julius tucked the note away and eagerly headed down to Jinx's room. Mammoth and Gizmo secretly followed him, and watched Julius closely.

Gizmo smirked "Heh, come on Mammoth, we've got a smooch fest to wreck".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	14. Torn

Torn

The silent prying eyes of the deceptive Mammoth and Gizmo watched their fellow, female friend eagerly await her beloved boyfriend in their main room. Jinx giggled a bit as she adjusted her pink hair and examined herself in the mirror. Gizmo snarled "Crud scarfing, toe jamming, back stabbing". Mammoth quickly shushed the little brat's rants as Julius was entering the room. Julius lurked behind Jinx and playfully grabbed her from behind.

"Gotcha" Julius laughed along with Jinx as she happily turned around and kissed him on the lips. The 2 happy love stricken villains shut the door and eagerly returned to the warmth of their lovers caring arms. Jinx smiled "Found my note did you?", Julius chuckled "Indeed, I had no idea you wanted me back that quickly. I'm touched". The enchantress smiled and kinda shrugged, swirling her gray fingers into her purple skirt delicately.

Jinx smiled "It's strange I know, this all seems to be happening so fast, but". A pause escaped Jinx's lips as she stared to the ground, Julius gently lifted her chin upward and stared deep into those beautiful eyes that had stolen his heart. "It's all right, you can tell me" Julius said. Jinx nodded "Somehow this just feels……right, like it all fits into place. There's no secrets, no lies, no need to question, it's all so simple. No rules and no labels or boundaries.

No one to say if your good or evil, right or wrong, human or……not. Life has never been as simple as that. Being the bad guy has its disadvantages, makes it hard to trust someone. Can't shake a hand, can't accept a hug, and you can't turn your back without worrying about someone aiming to jam a knife into it". The dark boy leaned in and kissed Jinx's cheeks softly, she blushed so shyly. Julius firmly replied "I'm not here to judge you Jinx.

I am here as your friend and as your support, always, now and forever. I can't explain why but my life just seems empty without someone in it, someone like you. Someone who was able to wrap his very heart around her little finger without even trying, or knowing, like magic. All the science and smarts that I have can't solve or explain the slightest detail on how I was drawn to you, but I was. I am here and happy only because you exist Jinx".

The two students held hands and just lightly laid down in each other's arms, Jinx pink hair nuzzled under Julius's chin. Julius sighed a breath of wondrous relief at the feel and warmth of his girlfriend's touch. The simple serene silence of the seemingly vacant room seemed to sing angelic tunes to the young lover's ears. Gizmo silently cursed as every second and romantic minute passed by. Mammoth just yawned lazily, getting bored rather easily.

"BLURP" a loud bubbling sound emerged from a dark corner of the HIVE trio's room. Jinx gasped a bit but Julius simply laughed "Don't worry, it's just something I brought over here to show you, come on". Jinx and Julius walked to the door and opened it, revealing a large, glowing green tube container on a wheel cart. Young Jinx's eyes widened with absolute shock. "Whoa, what the heck is this thing?" Jinx said as she slowly examined it.

Julius smirked "It's my science fair project, I plan on entering it in the HIVE mad scientist science fair in a couple of weeks. It was supposed to be sent to my room but I asked the delivery men to bring it here first, I wanted to show it to you". The glowing tube brightly shined a nuclear like green glow from within the massive container. The dark haired boy nodded and the HIVE soldiers dragged the tube off. Jinx smiled at Julius, almost totally surprised.

"There's not a thing in the world you can't do, can you brain boy?" Jinx said sweetly. Warm hearted laughter escaped Julius's lips, such joy and love filled in his voice. Julius replied "Even if there was, I'd find a way to do it, for you. You've given me happiness, joy, inspiration, you've answered the silent prayers of my heart and for that how could I not answer yours?". Gizmo made barf faces in the dark, Mammoth nodded and spat his tongue.

The light hearted words of Julius truly made Jinx blush and she could only smile and swoon over at her lover's charming words. Julius stared blissfully into Jinx's eyes, and saw a bright, glorious future in crime and passion, oh what a world the future will become. A joyful Julius curiously asked "Tell me Jinx, what do you want more then anything else in the world?". Puzzling looks trade over Jinx's face, she blinked and asked "What do you mean?".

Julius repeated "What do you want the most? What dream, fantasy, what impossibility beyond science or logic have you always wanted? I want to know your greatest wish, so I can grant it". The statement truly took young Jinx off guard, the dark girl really didn't know how to answer that. Jinx rubbed her gray cheeks and ruffled her pink hair as her thoughts formed. Gizmo and Mammoth growled as they were slowly getting tired of this.

* * *

Jinx's thoughts

_This is crazy, did he just say he could grant me greatest wish? This is so weird! I can't believe he would say such a thing. And yet……I can't shake this feeling, this feeling that he meant every single word……_

_I don't know how but someway, I can tell that he is telling the truth……and that he CAN do what he says. No matter what my brain tells me and no matter what reality tells me, somewhere in my heart, I know he can do it……_

_

* * *

_

Jinx turned and bashfully stared her beautiful pink eyes at her shuffling dark shoes, the girl smiled and laughed. "It's weird I know but" Jinx started "The one thing I've always wanted, the one thing I've wanted more then anything else in the whole world is……is……is to be older". Julius blinked "Older?". Jinx laughed a bit "I know it's silly but, I really, really, really want to be grown up. I want to be beautiful, I want to look mature, look intelligent.

I want to walk across the world and have people watch me in wonder. I don't want them to see a kid, no, I want them to see the woman inside, and I want them to see her and just bask in the mature super villain super star that is me". Casually writing it off with laughter, Jinx mocked her own childish impossibility. But Julius being the brilliant, dark haired little sweet heart that he is leaned in and kissed Jinx's cheek as he whispered "It shall be done".

"YUCK, I can't stand anymore of this barf fest any longer" Gizmo scowled. Both Julius and Jinx gasped as Gizmo and Mammoth emerged from their shadowy corners, the students flushed with embarrassment. Jinx screamed "You rotten little PERVERTS, what the hell do you 2 think your doing, spying on us like that? You got some nerve Gizmo". The mechanical midget laughed "Me? You're the one smooching this little crud sucking geek creep.

I can't believe you 2 were getting all mushy, mushy in our room". Mammoth groaned "It was boring, there wasn't any popcorn either". Both Jinx and Gizmo shouted "Shut up" to Mammoth before returning to their argument. Julius angrily glared at Gizmo "You got a problem with me short stack, you say it to my face. Our relationship has nothing to do with you and it's none of your business. So whatever issues you got with me, sort them out shorty.

Because I'm not going anywhere". Steel spider legs sprouted around Gizmo's back as he towered over Julius, mocking "Big words you pit sniffing little hairball, but I got bigger toys". Julius smirked "Don't bet on it smart mouth". A whirling electric buzz saw blade emerged from Julius lab coat, he sliced it into Gizmo's spider legs and cut the little runt down to size. Jinx giggled but stopped once Gizmo started shouting "Shut your trap Jinx.

This all your fault. If you hadn't been poking around with this snot nosed suck up, we wouldn't be in the mess were in right now". Jinx groaned "What in Metropolis are you talking about Gizmo? Were not in any mess". Gizmo snorted "Yeah right, say that again after Brother Blood finds out the hot shot over here is spying for the Titan twerps". Julius eyes bulged out as he screamed "Say what?". Jinx gasped "Have you lost your freaking mind?

What is the matter with you? Stone was the spy remember dwarf bag, we found that out weeks ago, end of discussion". But the bitter little villain still persisted "The whole school is talking about it, they all know creep for brains here is the smartest kid in school. He could easily hide who really is with all those gadgets he's got. Not to mention the fact, he's practically a teacher's pet hanging out with Blood all day. You can't trust him Jinx".

Julius growled angrily "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to anymore of this, I'm out of here, see you later Jinx". The enchantress tried to stop Julius as he stormed out the door, but he was already gone and she sighed with defeat. Gizmo gasped as he and Mammoth were slammed against the wall by Jinx. The dark girl snapped "I am fed up with putting up with you morons, that was my boyfriend you just cursed out and it is not going to happen again".

"You really think were going to" Gizmo started, but Jinx screams cut him off "I'm not DONE yet! Julius is my man now and you 2 brick for brain boobs better get used to it, and leave us the hell alone. Because if you do anything to bother me or Julius again in the slightest way, I swear to god I'm gonna put my foot so far up your asses you'll be sucking on my toes until graduation, GOT THAT?". Mammoth and Gizmo nodded nervously.

Jinx dropped the terrified twin villains as they backed away in horror, Jinx sighed as she walked out of the room. "Lucky thing Julius gave me a key to his room" Jinx said as she examined the silver key card in her hands. The mighty Mammoth grumbled "This sucks, now she's gonna be mad at us and were gonna get out butts kicked if we even go near that Julius guy". Gizmo smirked "Maybe we won't need do", Mammoth blinked at Gizmo's words.

The green suited technician whistled loudly and a dark shadowy figure appeared. The shadow had a pale white face with blank features, blood red eyes, dark pointy bat like ears, a black cap, and a gray bodysuit. Gizmo grinned "Hey Kid Wicked, I got a little job for you, how would you like to have a little fun with a pal of ours?". Kid Wicked smirked sinisterly and nodded. Gizmo laughed "Perfect, now, here's what I want you to do".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	15. Shadows

Shadows

Blank hallways endless flash over Julius's annoyed and aggravated dark eyes, his mind racing with thoughts of frustration and bitter rage. "Who does that bald headed smart mouth thinks he is anyway?" Julius snarled. The vivid memory of Gizmo and Mammoth assaulting the boy's relationship with Jinx flashed brightly in his enraged mind. Julius smirked "Wait till my science fair project arrives, then he'll see, I'll blow that techno twit out of".

A darting figure danced across Julius's purple eyes, the shadowy figure appeared and vanished in a matter of seconds. "What the hell?" the boy gasped. For a split second Julius could have sworn he saw a ghost running across the walls. Red eyes appeared and Julius screamed, he jumped back and quickly reached into his lab coat. WHOOSH! The dark red eyes vanished and along with the shadowy figure, darted down the hallways.

Julius raced after the shadow and pumped his young legs into a maddening rush, desperate to find out who and what that was. Gizmo snickered from behind "Perfect, the scuzz muncher is falling for it hook, line, and stinker. Okay, Mammoth, you're on next". A few floors up above, another dark little plan was beginning. The young sorceress, Jinx continued to angrily storm through out the academy in anger. Jinx was still mad at Gizmo's sneaking.

"Jinx, Jinx, hey Jinx wait up" Mammoth called. Jinx growled and turned around "What do YOU want? You got some nerve showing your mangy hide here after what you and that little garden gnome just pulled". Mammoth shook his furry face "No, no, really I wasn't trying to spy on you guys, honest. Gizmo just sort of dragged me along". Crossing her purple arms together, Jinx turned her face away with disgust scoffing "HA, yeah right".

The hulking brute bellowed like a blubbering baby. Mammoth cried loudly and smashed his massive fists into the ground, "You don't believe me, WAH you don't believe me" Mammoth wailed. Jinx gasped and shook her friend wildly "STOP IT, stop it, okay, okay I believe you sheesh. Was that really necessary?". Mammoth shrugged "Probably not, but it sure was fun". Jinx sighed "Look Mammoth, I'm dating Julius, get over it and move on already.

Whatever stupid reason you and Gizmo have issues with him, drop it. I'm dating him and there's not a thing you or anyone else can say that's going to change my mind. I don't expect you to love him like I do, but I don't think it's too much to ask you to just like him?". Getting up from off the ground, Mammoth hanged his head and shook it "no". Jinx smiled and patted Mammoth's shoulder lightly. "Thanks big guy, appreciate it" Jinx said.

Returning the pat as he placed his massive knuckles over Jinx's dark dress shoulder, Mammoth nodded as his female friend started to walk off. Mammoth grinned "It's all set Gizmo, I planted that little toy of yours on her just like you asked". The mechanical micro spider bot twitched on Jinx's black shoulder, before slipping its thin steel spider legs and slowly crawling. The spider bot was sneaking inside Jinx's pocket, searching for something.

A few moments of silent sounding rustling passed and eventually the micro mechanical critter had found what it was searching for. Without Jinx even noticing, the small spider robot hopped off her dress carrying the special key card Julius gave Jinx. The only means of entering Julius's high security student pad. Mammoth smirked as the robot spider crawled into his massive hands, and gave him the key. "This is going to be real good" Mammoth said.

Meanwhile……

Julius was running frantically after that dark, demented looking shadow, it terrified him in ways his mind didn't even want to know. But as much as he hated to admit it, Julius DID want to know about this shadow. "Hey, why else would I be following it?" the boy asked himself. The red eyed shadow creature slipped through the cracks of a large steel door, and entered the room. Julius frowned and removed his scatter blaster and blasted the door.

"DAMMIT" Julius cursed; the door was too thick to be blasted down. Scratching his dark blue and silvery hair, Julius thought up a plan, he removed his purple electro tazor gloves and used them to zap the door handle. The door's lock mechanism was fried and it automatically opened the door. Julius entered the room and quickly reached for the light switch, only to find that the power had been shut off. The boy reached for his gun.

PSST! A voice whispered, Julius panicked and fired his scatter blaster at the voice, destroying something in the dark. The whole room was completely blanketed in blinding darkness without any lights. The twisted shadow revealed himself, it was Kid Wicked. Julius gulped "Whatever you are, you're not coming near me you hear that? I'm not going to let you spook the living daylights out of me".

Kid Wicked zoomed forward and Julius screamed, firing another blast off. More silent destruction echoed around the room. Julius fired each time he saw Kid Wicked, and each time the shadowy student vanished and reappeared somewhere else. Julius started to sweat.

Every area the dark young boy had fired at ended up being destroyed, but it was so dark Julius didn't know who or what he hit. "Get out here right now so I can BLAST YOU" Julius screamed. The scientist spun around and wildly fired the gun. Kid Wicked darted left to right, up and down, around every angle and every area to dodge the blasts. Hundreds of small explosions and items bursting into splinters and broken glass was heard everywhere.

"What in blazes in going on in here?" a familiar voice said. Suddenly the lights beamed on and when Julius looked around, he discovered that Kid Wicked had disappeared. But further more, Julius discovered what room he was in. The room was Brother Blood's personal chambers. The white haired teacher gasped with eyes wide open, staring baffled at Julius and his scatter blaster. Blood angrily screamed "Julius, what the hell are you doing?

You've completely destroyed my room. My files, my robes, my private blueprints, well, what do you have to say for yourself?". Julius's face was totally white, paler and whiter then a ghost. Kid Wicked had lured and tricked Julius into entering this room so he could destroy it and upset Brother Blood. The diminutive genius Gizmo laughed from his room "Sucker, I can't believe that gunk eater actually fell for my little decoy.

Hacking into the school's main power supply and turning off the lights to Blood's chambers wasn't easy, but it was so worth it. I only wish I could see the look on that barf brained brat's face". Gizmo hopped off his bed and quickly grabbed a HIVE communicator off of his workbench. The little villain called into it "Mammoth, it's time for phase 2. Use Jinx's keycard and sneak into Julius's room and find his weapons, you know what to do".

Mammoth and Gizmo signed off the communicators, suddenly a massive force crashed into the HQ. Students screamed as they stumbled on their feet, feeling like the bedrock below them was shifting. Brother Blood snarled "Now what?", a HIVE soldier appeared "Sir, it's the Teen Titans, they've arrived. They are attacking our defense systems with an aquatic vehicle". The psychic teacher grinned "Well now, Cyborg has finally returned to us".

Julius gulped and put his blaster away, looking down in terror of his enraged master. Blood groaned "Forget about this debacle for now Julius, we've got Titans to trample. I want you to go to your room and grab every scatter blaster you can find. I'm going to equip all my HIVE soldiers with your weapons, that way we can give Cyborg and his friends a proper greeting. I want you to supervise this while head back to the central command center.

Bumblebee and have a special surprise for our young adversaries, now go". Nodding frantically at his furious master, Julius ran out and quickly headed towards his room. The boy gulped "Thank god for that, I thought I was a dead man for sure. Soon as I equip the troops with my guns and deal with the Titans, I'll check in on Jinx. Boy, she is going to be so proud of me once she finds out I helped destroy them". Julius smiled and increased his speed.

The hulking Mammoth quickly exited Julius's room just as he rushed past the hall, he smiled as he spotted his door. "There it is, oh hold onto your boots Titans cause your all in for a very big surprise" Julius smirked. The student grabbed every blaster he could get and quickly rushed them outside and down the hallway. If only Julius knew that his guns had been tampered with. Meanwhile, Brother Blood was introducing Bumblebee to Cyborg.

"_You were my 2 top students at HIVE academy. But of course……Bumblebee wasn't a spy!"_

"_We never had a class together, you don't know what I can do"_

"_I was gonna say "The Sadie Hawkins Dance" but yeah, that too."_

"_Aqualad told you there was a double agent inside the HIVE, right? Well, you're looking at her."_

Hundreds of golden suited, HIVE soldiers awaited behind closed steel doors, waiting for Julius to arrive. The dark haired genius rushed to the scene and waved his arms into the air. "I'm here, I'm here, and were all ready to go" Julius said. The soldiers smiled eagerly at sight of their new weapons, the scatter blaster cannons were handed out to each golden suited soldier. Julius smirked "Now then, let's show the Teen Titans what were really made of".

"_I've got a fix on Blood's location, but we need to move fast" Robin said._

"_Yes, I am hopeful we will not encounter more HIVE soldiers" Starfire said._

_The Titans open the steel door and are confronted by dozens of new soldiers._

"_You had to say something" Raven said._

Julius laughed "Arm your scatter blasters men, ready……aim……FIRE". Robin and the other Titans flinched as they waited be to be blasted apart by the guns, but the guns themselves exploded instead. The soldiers gasped as the scatter blasters literally fell apart in their hands. The young HIVE student cried out "No, what happened to my blasters? Someone's completely disassembled them". Robin raised his staff and shouted loudly "Titans GO".

As Julius and Robin battled together, Aqualad and Beast Boy were struggling in the compacting confinements of a garbage disposal like system. The heroes had been caught in the security system Julius had designed for the sonic resonator force field generator. The same security system Julius assured Brother Blood would succeed, meanwhile, elsewhere in the academy. "HA, HA, HA that sucker, he's totally screwed" Gizmo cackled.

The miniature mechanic and his massive friend, Mammoth was laughing proudly over their victory over Julius. Mammoth nodded "He's gonna look like such a loser, this is going to be great". Gizmo smirked "I know its so pit sniffing brilliant it even scares me, the loser. Once he finds out we sabotaged his weapons and sent Kid Wicked to wreck Blood's chambers, it'll be too late. Brother Blood is going to drop his smart ass into next Tuesday night".

CLANG! A wrench was knocked onto the ground, Gizmo and Mammoth looked up and gasped. Jinx was standing at the door way with tears swelling up in her eyes. The girl had knocked down the wrench off Gizmo's workbench when she heard the news, Jinx's hands tightly folded into fists. "You bastards, you rotten, miserable, little bastards" Jinx screamed, her eyes burned brightly with the stinging tears of sorrow, and searing flare of hatred.

Gizmo gulped "Uh J-j-j-j-jinx w-w-w-w-what are you doing here, w-w-w-we thought". Jinx angrily cut him off "I was going to see Julius and see how he was doing, but couldn't find my keycard to his room so I came back here, thinking I might have dropped it or left it here on accident. But no, what did I find instead, I find that you back stabbing little jerk wards STOLE it and used to ruin Julius's lifework". Mammoth turned white, Gizmo stuttered.

Jinx snarled "I can't believe it, I can't believe you rotten little piss ants did that to me, I should rip your fat little heads off right freaking now!". Gizmo stood up and replied "He had it coming, that smart mouthed little punk was trying to upstage us and make us look bad. Not to mention the fact he's a gunk sucking little traitors". The pink haired girl screamed in agony "He is not a traitor, he is my boyfriend and you two treated him like dog crap.

I'm sick of putting up with all your crap Gizmo, I finally find someone I truly care about and you have to go wreck everything by sabotaging his life's work. He gave that keycard to me and me alone. But instead, you used it to break into his room and sabotage his guns so you can make him look like a fool in front of Brother Blood. Just like you did when you had Kid Wicked lure him into Blood's chambers and tricked him into trashing it".

A voice from behind blurted out "What did you just say?". Jinx blinked and turned around, her pink eyes bulging with shock. Julius was standing right behind her. The boy had been beaten. Julius had cuts along his face and body, bleeding wounds appeared on his arms and chest. There were burn marks and torn cloth all over his pants. Heart broken tears dripped from Julius's weeping eyes "I……I……I trusted you……I loved you Jinx".

The boy ran off and cried in tears of bitter agony, suffering filled his aching heart. Jinx screamed as she ran after him "Julius……Julius……JULIUS".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	16. Betrayal

Betrayal

Tears raped down the bleeding cheeks of the heart broken boy, he never looked back and simply ran, ran, and ran. "Julius please, you don't understand" Jinx cried out. The dark girl raced her exhausted young legs after her fallen friend. Julius turned and screamed hatefully "YOU ANIMAL, how could you do that to me?". Jinx pleaded "Will you please just let me explain?", Julius shook his head "You don't need to say a thing.

I already heard all I needed to know back in that room. You back stabber, how could you do this?". The pink haired girl continued to plead for forgiveness "Julius please, I didn't have anything to do with this I swear. Gizmo tricked me, he stole my keycard and used it to sneak into your room". Julius laughed "I never fall for the same lie twice Jinx, you were in on it and I god damn know it. I should have known it was all too good to be true".

Jinx blinked "What are you talking about?". The dark boy sobbed anger soaked tears as he explained "No one's ever loved me, no one, they all either lie or leave me to die, alone. You, you Jinx, I thought you were the only one who cared for me, the only one I could trust, could help, could……could love. But it was a lie, all a big fat stinking lie, and now my life is over". The aquatic base rumbled loudly and started to shake on its underwater hinges.

The pale sorceress shook her weeping eyes in confusion "Julius please just believe me, it's not true. It was all Gizmo's fault, I didn't betray you, I swear. I care too much for you, I care more then you can imagine, so please, please don't do what I think you're going to do". Dark laughter slowly erupted from the trembling lips of the demented Julius, he smirked "You insult me even when you're not trying. I'm didn't mean suicide you know.

I meant by work, my research, my LIFE, it's already dead". Jinx cried harder "Please stop, you're scaring me, I don't understand what's going on". Julius growled "Shut up, haven't you heard the sounds, there all over the complex. The Teen Titans have entered the academy and there ripping it apart as we speak. They are trying to find Brother Blood and the sonic resonator, that's where I just came from. I was assigned by Blood to stop the Titans at once.

But when I equipped the HIVE guards with my scatter blasters, they exploded and left us completely defenseless. Now there tearing this place apart, and unless I do something, were all going to go down with it".

Jinx cautiously approached Julius, she stretched out her hand and tried to touch her lover's shoulder. SLAP! "Stay the hell away from me" Julius said as he slapped Jinx's hand away, the girl recoiled in pain and stared painfully at the distraught boy. Julius turned and vanished down the halls, in search of something. But despite his rage, Jinx couldn't let such a wonderful person walk out of her life so easily. Jinx raced down the hall, chasing after Julius.

Mammoth blinked "Hey Gizmo, the walls are really rumbling, maybe we should find Jinx and split". Gizmo shook his bald little head "No way, not until that scum sucking, toe jamming, gunk eater Julius is taken care of……permanently". The mechanical genius started to chase after Jinx and Julius, Mammoth followed Gizmo as they turned down the hall and started to run. Gizmo grunted as he suddenly bumped into someone in the hall.

The body was large, thick skinned, and colored in a dark, jungle like green. The body's owner was a hulking young teen with a blank face, short black, spiky hair, a sleeveless dark brown vest like coat, brown pants and darker colored boot like shoes, and two forearms littered with massive, razor sharp spikes and muscles. Gizmo and Mammoth both gulped in sight of the huge, green giant. The spiky student had a small TV wrapped around his neck.

The collar TV screen flashed to life and revealed an image of Julius on it. Gizmo snarled bitterly at the image, the figure remained silent and still as the TV aired its message:

_Hi Gizmo, Mammoth, it's me, Julius. If you are seeing this message then it means my suspicions were correct, and that you and the rest of your back stabbing buddies have ruined everything for me here at the HIVE academy. I now have no choice but to salvage what I can of my broken life, and leave this place so I can start fresh._

_What does that have to do with you? Simple……revenge. My life may be destroyed, but I'll burn in hell before I let you 2 clowns get the last laugh. I'd like you to meet my little messenger boy, a new face that you're about to be painfully acquainted with very soon. He was going to be my science fair project but since you've ruined that from happening, I changed my mind._

_I want you to meet my latest and quite possibly, greatest creation ever. Mutant genetic life, prototype 1, codenamed: **Batch**. Enjoy!_

WHAM! Gizmo screamed as he was violently punched across the face by the green plant creature known as Batch. The massive spikes and reinforced exoskeleton armor like skin made quite a painful impact on Gizmo's face, he grunted in pain. Mammoth snarled "Oh yeah, let's see you do that to me". Batch opened his fist as he captured Mammoth's just as he was about to drive it into Batch's face. The plant mutant crushed Mammoth's hand.

Batch then reared back one of his huge forearms and smashed its spike covered contents across Mammoth's face, knocking him down right next to Gizmo. The monster plant being then grabbed both villains by the heads and bashed them face first into the hallway's steel walls. Gizmo and Mammoth squealed in pain, Batch then slammed them into each other and hurled them across the room. Gizmo gulped "I think this is going to be a problem for us".

Meanwhile……

Dark blue and silver hair dropped over Julius's twitching eyes, his face was drenched in heart pounding sweat. "Got to stay focused, stay focused" Julius said as he clutched his bio-hazard shirt and held tightly onto his rapid beating heart. A shadow was seen down the hall and a familiar voice was attached to it.

"_That's two head quarters you owe me"_

"Brother Blood" Julius blurted out loud, he could explain himself to his teacher, maybe he could tell him what really happened. Black leather boots and a blood red cloak were seen attached to the wicked teacher as he ran down the hallway in a frantic hurry. The sight of Julius brought boiling hatred and seething loathing to Blood's furious eyes. Brother Blood scowled "YOU", Julius nodded a bit "Yes head master it's me, Julius remember?

Oh I am so glad I found you. Look, it wasn't my fault with your room or the exploding scatter guns, I found out the truth, I was tricked and sabotaged by ARGH". In the gut wrenching blink of an eye, Blood snapped his powerful fingers across Julius's throat and angrily started to strangle him with his right hand. Blood screamed with anger "This is all YOUR fault, I should have known". Julius gagged and pleaded "Master AH, what are you UGH".

The psychic teacher cut him off "Spare me your trash talk twerp, I'm not as stupid as you take me for. I know all about your little schemes with Cyborg, Bumblebee, and those other meddling Titans". Bewildered looks of confused painted Julius's truly confused face, "What the hell are you talking about?" the boy asked. Brother Blood laughed "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? It was you who told the Titans our secret location in the first place.

You fed the information to Cyborg and helped him destroy our old HIVE head quarters. You knew that if I caught Cyborg, I wouldn't dare suspect another spy inside our own ranks. You and Bumblebee told Aqualad where we were hiding so he could tell the Titans and bring them down here for an encore performance. You even put on that fake light show in the arena, fooling me to believe those weapons you had built were actually real guns.

Not to mention sabotaging the force field generator around the sonic resonator core, security system my ass". The boy gasped for air as he struggled to free Blood's hands from his crushing neck. "Sir please, you're making a mistake" Julius weakly begged. Brother Blood replied "No, the only mistake I ever made was trusting you. Beast Boy is too stupid to know how to dismantle the generator without some help, help from you of course.

You've destroyed everything I've created, everything I have rightfully earned, you fooled and tricked me into helping your pitiful Titan team mates, and I was gullible enough to believe every candy coated bedtime story you suckered me into. You're a disgrace to your family name". Julius gasped as Blood said those words, also as he dropped him on the ground. The dark boy struggled to breathe as he rubbed his neck and tried to stand.

Brother Blood smirked "School's out traitor, time to receive you're final grade". Julius looked up in horror as Blood charged an energy blast in his raised hand, he aimed it right at Julius's face. "F minus" Blood screamed. ZAP! Julius screamed in pain as Blood blasted the energy wave right into the boy's face, he clutched his left eye as he felt blood dripping from it. The twisted teacher laughed as he started to disappear "An eye for an eye Julius".

Five minutes pass, the underwater based started to thunder and tremble, pieces of steel and metal collapsed all around the wounded boy. Julius cried mixed tears of water and blood as he clutched his open socket, having lost his left eye. "It's not finished……not finished……It's……I'm not finished yet" Julius uttered to himself. The dark boy ran from the escape pods, the same direction Blood was heading to, along with the other HIVE students.

Julius entered his room, shuffling through the fallen papers and quickly grabbing the vortex regulator off his bed. Quickly exiting the room and charging up a scatter blaster in his right hand, Julius raced down the halls in search of someone. Hundreds of frightened felons, foes, and super villain freaks ran down the halls and raced to reach the school's escape pods. An elderly old man blinked as he noticed Julius, clutching his bloody left eye.

"Why young Julius, what in the twatting shite happened to you?" Mad Mod said. Julius coldly replied "You're cane, hand it over to me, now". The aging villain adjusted his glasses in confusion, scratching his balding white head. Mad Mod blinked "What in the name of jolly old England do you want with my cane? Look sonny, get your knickers in gear and get moving, we've got to escape before AH". Julius slammed Mod against a wall extremely hard.

The old man cried out in horror as Julius then aimed his scatter blaster directly under Mod's chin, the old man trembled in fear. "I WON'T ASK TWICE" Julius shouted. Mod squeaked in terror and dropped the cane, Julius released him and grabbed the cane as it fell. The old man screamed and ran to the escape pods, leaving the demented boy to his own doings. Jinx panted as she spotted the students, she turned to see Julius walking away.

"Julius wait, the escape pods are this way, Julius please" Jinx begged in heart broken tears. But the boy did not respond or turn to the girl's calls, Julius simply ignored her and walked to the end of a hallway and entered a door at the far end. Jinx raced after him and missed the crashing bodies of Gizmo and Mammoth being slammed through steel shattered walls. Gizmo cried out to the fleeing dark girl "Jinx help us, were right behind YAAA".

Green spiky fingers crunched around Gizmo's head as Batch grabbed him and bashed his face into the floor again, and again. Batch then yanked Gizmo's cyber backpack off his back and crushed it into smashed circuit boards. Mammoth charged forward and punched both of his knuckles into Batch's spiky forearms. Crying out in pain, Mammoth stumbled back and held his wounded knuckles. Batch slammed him down beside Gizmo.

The hulking plant mutant grabbed both Gizmo and Mammoth and also followed Jinx down the same hallway that Julius had gone to. In a matter of minutes, the 5 villainous students were locked inside a large, empty, massive, theatrical like command chamber. The caving roofs and crumbling walls made it very clear that in a matter of minutes, this whole base would be completely destroyed. The Titans had already evacuated and fled.

Beast Boy's whale form gave them a free ride out of the base, and up to the surface. Leaving Jinx, Julius, Batch, Gizmo, and Mammoth deep, deep underwater in the confines of the gigantic chamber inside the rapidly crumbling underwater HIVE academy. Julius smirked as he sat proudly in a high, throne like tower in the center of the room. Jinx wept "Julius please, we've get to get out of here, I love you too much, I don't want you to die".

Julius smiled "Die? My dear Jinx……I'm already dead".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	17. Goodbye

Goodbye

The rumbling walls and ceilings continued to crack and crumble around the quaking underwater base. The Titans had already destroyed Brother Blood's sonic resonator, and in a few seconds this entire base would be vaporized into a smoldering pile of underwater rubble. Yet amidst the chaos, amidst the destruction and despair, 5 souls stood upon the threshold of oblivion. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Batch, and the one who started it all, Julius.

"Isn't this room spectacular my dear Jinx? What a splendid view. I should know I designed it myself" Julius said carelessly. Tears swelled up in Jinx's frightened eyes. So much pain and agony writhed within the young girl's heart; she didn't even know where to begin, or how to speak to such a heart broken soul. Jinx wept "Julius please, don't do this, you've got to let me explain……I love you. I would have never betrayed you, you know that".

Julius sighed "I believed that……once, and I see now how futile it was in doing so. Everything I've ever loved or put faith into has fallen apart……even you". The girl screamed as she raced towards the throne Julius so coldly and carelessly sat upon, "I DIDN'T DO IT DAM YOU" Jinx shrieked. Echoing screams in the room reflected the young girl's voice. Sighs escaped Julius "Maybe, maybe not, but I will never know the truth.

My trust has been destroyed far too many times before Jinx, and even if you are telling the truth, despite my feelings for you, I know my heart can never fully trust your own". The boy hung his head down and sighed, tears and blood drops dripped from his pain wrinkled face. Jinx cringed in further tears as she saw something had happened to Julius's face. "Julius, what happened to you?" the girl asked, referring to the blood on his left eye.

Without saying a word, Julius stood up and Batch eagerly watched his master as he still held Gizmo and Mammoth captive in his large, thorny arms. Julius removed the golden clock like device from his dark coat. It was the vortex regulator, the one he hired Red X to steal for him. "The face Jinx" Julius said. The boy then screamed as he physically jammed the regulator into his eye, crunching sounds of blood and flesh grinding echoed loudly.

The wounded eye gushed out drops of splattering blood on the floor as Jinx cried out and looked away, unable to watch. Julius's left eye now had the vortex regulator directly inside the socket that Blood had wounded. The boy gasped as his mechanical eye shimmered in the light, "Behold the face of the future Jinx……my face" Julius said. Batch grunted as he hurled Gizmo and Mammoth to the floor, Jinx gasped as the 2 villains slid right beside her.

Gizmo grunted "Oooh my aching huh?", Mammoth growled "You're that weirdo that sent that plant freak us after us". Jinx crossed her arms and blocked off Mammoth's past as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "No, not now, not ever again" Jinx whimpered. Gizmo gasped "Are you out of your crud munching mind?", Julius simply laughed at that. The mechanical midget genius scowled back "Oh yeah, what's so funny twerp?".

Julius smirked "My name isn't twerp, and it's not Julius, not entirely anyway. I never did tell you what my family's name did I Jinx? I think now's a good a time as any. My full name is Julius Vladimir Rykkor, son of Vincent and Sarah Rykkor". The evil trio gasped and immediately backed away from the throne. That name struck such chilling memories in the 3 student's minds, a name that was infamous through out the annals of history.

Jinx gasped "Rykkor? Your mother and father were the infamous super villains that tried to take over the world 10 years ago? The ones that revolutionized the underworld of evil?". Julius nodded "One and the same. My father was the most brilliant criminal mastermind ever, there was no challenge he could not overcome, no limit he could reach. Some of his inventions have helped create some of the most legendary villains to date.

My father's research knew no bounds or limits. He successfully aided the Superman cloning process that created Bizarro, created the genetic technology Slade used to fuse Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload together. He even figured out a way to create a genetically based chemical gas, which could activate the meta-genes that lay dormant in nearly every human being. But on top of that, he was also a loving husband and a devoted father.

My dad never let me miss a single second, he showed me every last inch of his work, taught me everything I know. My life was perfect but that all changed ten years ago when Batman destroyed my entire world. My parents had created a meta-human atomic bomb that would detonate across the globe and turn millions into super mutants in less then 48 hours. But before they could detonate it, Batman showed up and battled my parents hand to hand.

My mother kept me safe in our hidden family home while they launched the bomb off. Batman sabotaged the trigger however, and when my father tried to fix it, the bomb exploded and killed both my parents in the process. Batman's interference ruined the blast's effect and everything my parents had dedicated their lives to was gone. I was left……alone and lost. I continued my parent's work as best I could, vowing revenge on Batman.

But with my parents gone, my research lacked sufficient funds and I was forced to seek outside assistance through the HIVE academy. By making weapons and designing their security systems for them, the HIVE supplied me with enough funding and equipment to continue my work. But by then the Teen Titans had already set up shop in Jump City, and I had no choice but to put my revenge plans on hold until I destroyed them for the HIVE.

Now my must start over again. Brother Blood is gone, the Titans have won, and in the next 5 minutes, everything I have worked so hard for will be lost forever to the bottom of the ocean". A huge chunk of the ceiling crashed down and shattered the floor. Gizmo and Mammoth screamed and looked around, seeing the whole building falling apart faster and faster. Jinx shoved past Batch and called out to Julius in pleading tears "Julius, please don't".

BAM! A striking slap struck Jinx across her face, the girl cried in pain as she dropped to the ground and clutched her bruised face. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE" Julius screamed, more blood and tears leaked from his cybernetic eye. The shattered boy sobbed in hate filled chokes of tears and agony as he removed Mad Mod's diamond cane from his coat. Julius closed his eyes "So it is only right that I build a new one……without you in it my sweet Jinx".

Batch flexed his powerful thorny forearms out and blocked off Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx from Julius. The three students huddled together in the center, trembling with fear and sadness. Jinx whispered out a sorrowful "Julius". The boy replied "This was originally going to be your wish come true Jinx, I was going to give you the 1 thing you wanted more then anything else. Now I grant you a new gift, the gift of your existence……goodbye".

CLICK!

Julius pressed a button on the black cane, and a trap door opened up underneath Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. The trio screamed as they fell down a long, silver tube that was sending them out of the base, and towards the surface. "JULIUS" Jinx cried out as the sight of her beloved boyfriend vanished forever. Julius's body was encased in a blinding surge of raw energy, a blinding blue and white light engulfed the entire room as well.

Batch stood there unaffected by the light and watched as his master's body started to age and change. Physical alterations started to warp and distort Julius's body, his arms and legs grew longer as he grew taller. The boy laughed as his maniacal cackle started to sound older and deeper. Water crashed through the broken windows of the underwater base as it collapsed. A robotic voice beeped "Now initiating auxiliary teleportation sequence".

* * *

Billy Numerous coughed and wheezed "Hoo doggie, I'll be hacking up sea water till the cows come home". Numerous and the other HIVE villain students had managed to escape the underwater base before it collapsed. They stood tired, soaked, and exhausted an empty beach. Clicking shoes alerted the students to someone's approach. The man was tall, had blue and silver hair, purple coat, bio-hazard sign, and a circular mechanical left eye.

Private HIVE blinked "And who might you be……sir?".

The man smirked "Forgive my lack of manners and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Rykkor, I'm the NEW head of the HIVE academy".

3 Months later……

The dark door creaked loudly as the small, dark haired boy entered the shadowy room. Webs blinked curiously as he called out "Uh Dr. Rykkor? Dr. Rykkor sir?". A light flashed on the throne with Rykkor sat ever so proudly on. The boy once called Julius had somehow aged into a full grown adult, no doubt due to the combination of Mad Mod's cane and Warp's regulator. Rykkor replied as he stared off into the abyss "What is it Webs?".

Webs gulped "Wolfsbane and the other Creep Corps are ready and awaiting your orders master sir, whenever your ready master". Rykkor nodded and continued staring off into the darkness. Webs blinked as he noticed Rykkor was staring at a photo graph, Rykkor was rubbing his fingers into the photo gently. The dark doctor seemed as if he was trying to enter the photo of Jinx. Webs curiously coughed and asked "Uh sir, did you want to be alone?".

Dr. Rykkor replied "I already am Webs……I already am".

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

_("Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson)_

_

* * *

_  
Mammoth opened Jinx's bedroom door, checking on to see if the girl had settled into their new HIVE 5 base. "Uh Jinx, you all right? I thought I heard you talking to someone in here" Mammoth said. Jinx sighed as she placed the photo of Julius face down on her nightstand. The girl replied "Just saying Goodbye is all", Mammoth blinked "To who?". Jinx frowned "My heart".

THE END!


End file.
